What Happened to Peter Stark
by Herakas
Summary: Since the day he could remember has been raised under Norman Osborn who had taken him him when his parents Richard and Mary Parker died. From there he became the amazing Spiderman of New York. Peter starts to uncover the mysteries of his past, leading him to where he truly came from, and right into the arms of the Avengers,now Tony Stark tries to find out what happened 14 years ago
1. Down Under

1997

-8:00 pm Outside a fancy resort hotel near Lake Tahoe

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come with us to Las Vegas,Tony?" Rhodey came up beside the black Bentley as Tony was strapping hardly 2 year old Peter into the back seat,

"No that's fine Rhodey, figured we'd get a good view of the lake with Junior here.." tony went to shut the door as two year old peter was staring out the window giggling at Rhodey talking to his father,

"Well I hope I see you two back in New York then," he went to give Tony a small pat on the back,

"We'll be there!" Tony went to slip into the passenger seat of the car, signalling his driver to start out as it would be a long trip to the airport as believe it or not Tony Stark was going to enjoy a nice scenic atmosphere, in comparison to the rugged city life. Tony then peered to look at the clock and back into the back of the car at his son Peter and smiled at him as his baby boy was very well mannered in the car, mainly because he was so use to it, but knew also it was way past the child's bed time, so hoped he would sleep without issue, and would go to recline back in his seat with a sigh as he was well prepared for the long drive ahead by hoping to catch a few z's ,

* * *

 **"SIR!"**

His driver, Marty cried out as they swirled along the road ,

"Marty what the hell!" Tony jumped up with a start as a missile struck the side of the mountain, causing a great big explosion that shook the car, his eyes tried to spin around hearing a loud screeching noise coming in towards them as Marty had hit the gas going about almost 90 mph down the curvy road,

"WHAT THE HELL IS FIRING AT US!" He screamed as the missile struck the road behind the moving car, sending their vehicle shooting out and over the grips along the road, flames ushering around them as they nose dived towards the rushing waters of lake Tahoe.

Water just raging around them, breaking through the glass and filling the car , his body having been thrown back into his seat as his arms came to shield his face from the glass and water that struck him as his screams died off, with the sounds of firing missiles around them as he heard something striking against the vehicle with such powerful force,

 _By gods.. Peter!_

His first thought was to try and save his baby as he struggled in his seat, trying to tear off his seat belt as he pushed against the two front seats, the water rushing in his face as he tried to find the car seat that had been strapped into the back seat of the car, only to find the entire back of the car destroyed, the roof was torn open and the side of the car was ripped around the back; the carseat no longer in sight as the back seats were shredded from the metal,

 _NoNoNonoNO NO!_

He quickly tried to swim out of the back of the car, trying to find any sight of the missing car seat down below in the dark abyss as he started for the surface, gargling on water as he flailed his hands about, his eyes jumping over the surface of the water in a panic,

"PETER! PETER!?"

As the only light was that of the car lights below and the lights from the homes up the mountain,

He was gone… He could of died from the impact of the missile if not the water.. When they had dropped from above, but by the time he had hit the surface the car was too deep for him to navigate safely in the dark; he was trapped, trapped until the police came storming into the roads and on boats coming to survey the scene,

But it was far too late to save his son.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Okay! So I am SO excited for this!**

 **Heads up I'm new at this whole.. Writing thing, so I'm OPEN for critics and people who may want to in the future be my beta-readers [Is that what it's called?] So hopefully I can keep from making mistakes and hopefully give you all a little something from me, while also getting better at writing.**

 **So please give me feedback! I need to know what you think!**


	2. Peter Parker

" _ **Police storm the scene to where billionaire Tony Stark's car was thrown off the road and submerged into Lake Tahoe, they believe it may have been a terrorist attack by the destruction left by unmarked missiles that hit homes of residents just up on Lakeview drive.**_

 _ **The bodies of Marty Jackson and two-year old Peter Stark have not been found since the accident 3 hours prior,."**_

"Tony.." Pepper came up behind him and took him by the shoulders, "Tony you can't keep doing this to yourself.. It was fourteen years ago.."

Tony shook his head, staring at the large tv screen showing a helicopter's view from the sky,

"It's.. not that easy Pepper.. Peter was… the only family I had left."

"Tony..You know that's not true.." She didn't want to think Tony could shrug off the avengers so easily, not after everything they went through as a team, she had hoped them staying here would change things.

"It is true though.." Tony stood and turned from the tv, his eyes red and worn, but he shut off the recording just as fast as he went to leave the room,

"I'll be in the lab with Bruce, don't let anybody bother me."

* * *

Peter came rushing down the stairs , holding the glasses to his face as his other hand held his bag that was thrown over his shoulder,

"Master Parker, Harry and mister Burney are waiting,"

"Thank you, I know!" he quickly waved to the butler as he went down to the ground level to slip out of the tall building, seeing a sleek silver car waiting for him ,

"Peter ! C'mon bro! You can't keep sleeping in or we'll have to leave you!" Harry whacked peter upside the head as they slipped into the car, their driver starting the car up for their high school ,

"Aha, sorry Harry I've been having a lot of late nights.."

"Doing what exactly, Parker?"

"Er.. You know.. Lego ships.. Science.. Geek things.. Stuff _you_ wouldn't comprehend."

Another whack to the head.

The Osborn's had taken Peter in after his parents Richard and May Parker died in a plane crash, they had originally worked closely with Norman Osborn. He had only been six, though when they had died and he remembered little of either of them until up to the point Mr Osborn had taken him in; Of course it hadn't of been easy, but Harry was a brother to him, and Mr Osborn was all he had as a father figure now.

"See you in Chemistry," Harry darted off to meet with his friends as soon as they parked in school grounds and Peter waved off their driver as he went to start into the school building, wanting to hit the labs first to try and conduct more spider web concoction, he had plenty at home but he liked to be on check of what he had or hadn't.

Before he had time to react he was hit by his spider sense, and quickly came to a stop,

"Penis Parker!" Flash thompson came knocking him off his feet, his glasses falling from his face,

"Flash!" he instantly grabbed his glasses trying to make sure they hadn't of cracked, even if he didn't need to wear them anymore he still treasured them since they belonged to his father,

"Where you going in such a hurry, nerd?" One of flashes friends said as they shoved him back,

"Flash.. Come on I don't want trouble.."

Peter tried to shoot past him but his arm was grabbed,

"I'm onto you Parker.. I don't care who you are to Osborn.."

"Mr. Keller! Flash is bothering people again!"

And to his rescue Gwen shot around the corner, her hands on her hip as she glared at the jock, as by now people were staring at them from all angles,

"Tsk, always need a girl to save you, Parker?" Flash shoved him away as he looked to his friends to start off before the teacher came,

"He's all talk Pete.. Don't let him get under your skin okay..?"

Yeah.. It wasn't that easy with his spider sense always creeping up his neck whenever Flash was around,

"I know.. Thanks."

She seemed to beam at the praise as they started to class, just a few more hours until he got to be Spider Man again.


	3. Back at it again!

Avengers Tower

* * *

"Has Tony came out of the lab yet?" Steve Rodgers, Captain America came storming into the living area, Black Widow and Clint already taking up the two bar stools at the counter to the kitchen,

"No.. He's been keeping Banner too, is something wrong?" Natasha noticed the strained look on Rodgers face, she could tell when the team was struggling, and it was struggling, every year around this time Tony, who balanced them out, seeming to shut them out always around October,

"Nothing it's just.. Fury, he wants us to assemble for a discussion,"

"Is it about the vigilante-trio running around New York? Like I said, if he wants something done about that it should be on S.H.I.E.L.D agents, why send us into the field ? Isn't that drastic?" Clint argued, as he clearly seemed fed up with the whole trio,

"It's not the first time Clint.. These vigilantes are not civilians, they have… Powers, exceptional skill, agent's have tried before and some even wind up dead." Natasha countered,

"S.H.I.E.L.D want's them under control, we can't have them running rapid through the streets, who's going to be cleaning up their mess and keeping them out of trouble?"

"Yes but they could be of use to us too,"

"You know how Deadpool is, if he didn't want to join the X-Men he definitely doesn't want to join the Avengers, he isn't like us. He kills for a payday."

"Daredevil?"

"Still kills."

"Spiderman?"

"The one that deals with petty robberies and criminals?"

"Did you forget that big lizard that tried turning people into lizards here right under our noses?"

"Fine.. But who knows what he does with those two.. We have literally nothing on the Spiderman, or any evidence to who he is, or even what he's capable of.."

Bruce then came into the room, looking tired as his hair was a mess, still in his lab coat as he went for the kitchen to start for some coffee,

"Bruce, how's Stark?"

"Ah, keeping me busy thats for sure.."

"We got a meeting in ten, Fury asked us together himself."

"Right, got it."

* * *

"You're not the leader Stark, Captain Rodgers is, and if I want these vigilantes brought in I expect it to be done!"

"Fury, all I'm saying is that why waste our time with these.. Goons? You don't need to send all of us into the field, the public is hardly accepting to us already,"

"Because you won't be going as the Avengers, Agent Romanov if you please."

"What Director Fury is trying to say is that we set up a trap, we lure them to us and then we attack.. We know enough already, and if they're not willing to talk to us what choice do we have?"

"How is that going to work Romanov? When our faces are known around the globe?''

"We're not all billionaires, stark."

"Still."

"Do we have any account on either of the trio now?"

"It's about.. 4:30 right now, Spiderman should be out."

"Then do something, they're not a team if their split up, bring out weakness."

"You're not listening, _how?_ "

"Tony.." Steve sighed, "Avenger's.. Let's assemble," Steve went to move towards tony, "We'll figure it out." before going to exit the room, director Fury seeming pleased as the com shut off.

* * *

Peter came swinging into the scene as the shop's burglar alarm was ringing off just as a window was bashed in,

Pretty sure that sign says the shop is closed !

Peter jumped down in front of the shop, ignoring the smashed window as he knocked on the door, "Anyone home?!" he said in a high pitched voice as he jumped to grab the top of the door just to kick it in, the man behind the counter spinning around in his dark mask and flailing a gun,

"Whoa!" Peter's web shooter caught the gun and completely yanked it from the man's hand, "Those things are dangerous! You can't let people see you with this thing around, do you have a permit?" the man didn't respond but instead jumped over the counter, letting out a war cry as he ran at him with arms raised,

"Sorry pal, I'm not a hugger!" Peter quickly used his web to bring him into the air out of the burglars reach as he heard sirens in the distance, but he shot over the burglar only to come swinging down from behind, his webs sticking the man to the wall panel, "and there you go!"

"Guys for fuck sake!" the burglar cried as suddenly a woman came jumping about the counter just as Peter's spidey sense started to tingle and quickly flung himself out from her reach, "Whoa I know you! Your black widow aren't you?" His lenses were wide in surprise as he hung upside down from the ceiling while S.H.I.E.L.D agents came to block the door and the window out along the sidewalk,

"This is so cool, you're one of my heroes miss widow!"

"Hang still Spidey, we just want to talk."

Uhuh, Spiderman heard that before, and looked to the wall panel where a s.h.i.e.l.d agent was trying to free Clint,

"Is that Hawkeye!?"

"Hey kid get me out of this!"

"Aha.. Sorry you might be there for awhile, can't help it." Spiderman shrugged and looked to the agents, "So whats all this? You guys have been trying to get ahold of me awhile I see, I've been waiting to see my own logo in the skies."

"Spiderman we need to take you in, we just want to ask a few questions and then we can all be happy."

yeah not quite..

"Sorry miss Widow! I still love your cologne brand!"

Spiderman did a double take and dropped from the ceiling, going to land on the counter as he propelled himself through the other window in the shop, glass shattering as he tumbled into the sidewalk, his eyes catching off the blocked city-people as s.h.i.e.l.d agents were rushing about trying to keep the people back, his spidey senses causing his head to ache as glass was embedded into his skin, feeling that familiar burn of blood as he grimaced, feeling like it'd be another long night fixing his costume,

"Spiderman freeze!"

Nope!

"Spiderman quickly took to the skies, swinging building to building , but knew it wasn't that simple, as a wall of iron came flying into his side,

Oof!

He was captured by arms of iron that carried him over the city as he quickly struggled, "Iron man! I've never been this close to you in person before!"

"Always nice to meet a fan kid!" though it bothered Tony at how _young_ Spiderman sounded as Spidermans hand flew to grasp his mask trying to rip it off,

"Jarvis!"

" _Sir- I believe he's trying to-"_

Too late, Spiderman ripped the mask right off of Tony, surprising the man as he eased his grip enough for Peter to climb over his shoulder, his foot rappelling off the man's back as he went free falling down below, Iron man's mask still in hand,

"Shit! Guys he's dropping!"

 _-"What?"_

 _-"Tony we don't need him going splat"_

"I know I know!"

Peter shot his web out attaching to the nearest skyscraper as he went roughly swinging down below, thankful for his super strength or else his arms would've ripped right off, as he tried to keep a hold of the mask he had taken, as he honestly wanted a keepsake,

 _-"Tony where is he!"_

"Jarvis I need you"

" _Sir, west avenue."_

Peter looked up as he saw iron man flying after him and was trying to quicken his pace, but something cut through his web sending him falling as he barely caught the glint of Captain America's shield,

 _-"Tony!"_

Peter was fast to act this time around and landed on a light post, "Sorry Stark!" And quickly leapt onto a speeding car that was obviously trying to get through the area and out, Steve Rodgers running up the road behind him after taking back his shield,

"Lost your iron face Iron man!" Captain teased up at his friend through their intercom as Tony shot passed him,

"Shut it!"

"Language!"

Tony flew ahead to keep track of the boy who had leaped from the car, swinging back through New York city as he tried to keep on his tail, but Spiderman quickly disappeared,

"Jarvis, check street cams, hurry I want this entire area under my surveillance ,"

" _Sir, I don't believe he's on the streets."_

"Shit, guys he's up high."

 _-"Keep a look out tony!"_

* * *

Peter knew this was bad, the avengers were after him and he honestly hadnt expect them to try and make a grabs for him like that, he was currently hiding on top of a skyscraper, trying to avoid street cams as he looked down at the mask he was holding. Iron Man's mask. As he would go to stand peeking out over the ledge, hearing car honks and alarms going off,

"They sure made a big ordeal about me.."

Though the sharp ring of his spidey sense caught him off guard as he spun around to Tony Stark lowering his suit to the rooftop,

"I think I might like my face back now kid,"

And on cue rockets shot from the mask, which flew right out of his grasp toward the awaiting Tony Stark who caught it before it had a chance to hit him in the face,

"Listen, I know S.H.I.E.L.D's talks, and I'm not signing away my identity!"

"Kid you need to see why this is important, if we let every remarkable lad run around then it'd be catastrophic !"

"Yeah? Or is it because we're doing your job? I'm here for the little guy mister stark."

"That little guy could very much be all of New York Spider-man, you've saved us before, we acknowledge what side you're on kid, but we can't take chances with the people you hang around."

"I can say the same about you guys…"

Before he knew it Spiderman was shooting out a wep to wrap about Iron Man's wrist, trying to yank him forward but was tugged across the roof,

"Kid this is vaguely-.. Unnecessary!"

he went to drop an iron fist towards the boy, but it was caught by Spiderman, his eyes widening as the boy had more strength than he had imagined.. As he heard the metal joint lockets in his armor cracking and breaking under the strain,

" _Sir-"_

"I know jarvis!" Tony quickly shot upward bringing Spiderman with, but the masked vigilante released his armor and barrel rolled away but not before retrieving the mask from Tony's armored hand,

"Do not fire jarvis!" as he didn't want to hurt the boy, but who runs around pretending to be hero in nothing but spandex?" and watched as Spiderman leaped off the building,

 _-"Tony please tell me you got him,"_

-"No.. Captain this isn't so easy."

 _-"Where's clint?!"_

 _-"I'm still kinda' stuck you assholes!"_

 _-"We could use your bow and arrow right now.."_

-"No.. That's not what we agreed on, we're not meant to hurt Spiderman,"

 _-"Tony in the future we might have wished we resorted to that while we still could."_

 _-"Eyes in the skies guys!"_

 _-"Director Fury!"_

" _We have eyes on Spidermans location, agents are being sent to that location."_

 _-"Where to?"_

" _Sending the coordinates to Jarvis, Tony."_

"Received, I'll be back on his trail."

* * *

Okay here we go , here we go Parker!

Peter swung through the streets, jumping and swinging over cars as s.h.i.e.l.d vans were appearing all around him from the busy streets,

Man s.h.i.e.l.d was everywhere!

He knew he couldn't get home like this, they were practically on his tail! And had ducked it into the alley behind the old Subway station to retrieve his backpack and things,

Quick, gotta be quick,

He pulled his clothes on over his getup, his eyes darting all around him as he was sure he had outran the vans and yanked off his mask to stuff it into his bag. Peter Parker was not going to get caught this time, but paused as he looked at the mask he held in his hand, slowly going over it with a smirk.

He had taken iron man's mask as a trophy, marking the 14th time he had managed to escape the iron hero, and the avengers, and certainly not the last, but in truth peter was fed up over the avengers attention, he couldn't even spend one day as Spider man to himself anymore!

but knew because of this he'd have to take the long way home, and quickly picked up his bag to start into the busy streets of new york, as he saw black vans speeding through the area as Peter pulled out his father's glasses to adjust onto the bridge of his nose,

"There's Captain America!"

At once Peter quickly looked around to see the one and only Captain America racing through the streets, in full attire and holding his shield. And out as well came an unmasked Iron Man flying overhead, as many people walking the streets or in their cars all stopped to look at the two avengers in astonishment.

They were so cool to look at, but not when they were after you. Quickly Peter kept his head down to start down the sidewalk, but a man bumped into him, grabbing him by his shoulder and spinning him around, at once he noticed the familiar cane,

"Darede-"

"Shush.. What's going on Peter?"

Matt Murdock, literally the only one that knew he was Spiderman, Daredevil by night, lawyer by day, 24/7 upcoming on NYC justice,

Though his methods were a little too extreme for peter.. But really hadn't been able to keep his secret from the masked vigilante forever, as although he was blind, he knew voices.. But it didn't bother Peter all that much, he knew he could trust Daredevil,

"Ah, Avengers looking for Spider-man again, no reason of course, heard they staged a robbery for him"

"This isn't funny Peter, they're after us," Matt stopped , keeping a hand on his shoulder as he looked into the man's glasses, not able to see his eyes past the dark lenses, "We can't go pissing them off.. Lay low.. I'll get ahold of Wade myself."

"I can't just lay low Mat.. I need to be out there, you know, for the little guys."

"Peter i've been watching over you since you started this gig years ago, and Wade and I have been in it longer and have always been by your side-"

"Wade isn't really a 'hero' of the night he's a-"

"Not the point, Peter I'm trying to say that one of these days you'll mess up, the avengers won't stop,not with s.h.i.e.l.d on their backs."

"Fine.. I'll stick low.. Keep out of the radar sort of thing,

But what about the Great Dane?"

"Well get him another night,"

"No!"

Peter quickly stopped, startling the moving people behind them that moved around them. They had been after G.D. since last month! They weren't going to get another chance at this, especially when G.D. was still torturing lives,

"We don't have much of a choice.. With the avengers.. And the X-Men trying to take Wade.. This is our lives Peter.. But you're still a kid, and no one knows who you are, you got an advantage we don't, so go do what kids do."

"But this is what _I_ do!"

"It still doesn't have to be.." Matt started walking again, starting into the crowd and leaving Peter behind,

If there was one thing he wasn't giving up, it was being Spiderman,

Peter Parker would just have to get around that.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So now that you've seen a few chapters I'd like to give you some feedback ideas, or questions of my own.**_

 _ **How do you like my writing style? Anything you don't like ? Anything I can change to make it better?**_

 _ **Is there enough detail? Do you like what you see so far?**_

 _ **Anything you'd like to see? I'm up for some suggestions if they'll work. -**_

 ** _As for my first reviewer!_**

 ** _You already are almost spot on, but I won't reveal anything until we get to see for ourselves, but things will go down soon and will start making sense._**


	4. October

_**Short A/N -**_

 _ **You can imagine whichever Peter you want from the movies, but the information is scattered, I'm taking what I know from all the Spiderman movies, [Spiderman 2002, The Amazing Spiderman 2012, and Homecoming 2017] . If you guys want Peter to gain a friend, hint: the lovable Ned, then tell me, because I think that would be adorable. :)**_

* * *

"This is just great, we had him, how did this happen?"

"I was stuck to a wall of a bakery for five hours, don't look at me, you guys left me there."

"You have a cologne brand, Nat?"

"No.. Not for men anyway."

"Tony was the last one to see Spiderman,"

"Tony?"

"He darted off"

"Hold on.." Steve sighed as he quickly went to leave the group to look for Stark.

* * *

October was the hardest month for Tony, it was almost October 14th, the day that his son had been born, and it had been a wonderful two years together, so many regrets.. He could've been a better dad, stayed around more, held him when he slept, all those lovable things you've seen in cheeky films.

"Tony.. Is there anything we need to talk about?"

Tony flinched in his leather chair as he turned off the monitor to his computer screen, "Uh.. No, why do you say that?" Tony ran his hands quickly over his cheeks as fixed himself in his chair,

"It's.. nothing.. You just ran off.." Steve went to slip into the office, coming close to the desk as if trying to take a peek at the screen which was black and gave Tony a raised brow,

"Listen Tony, we're a team, if one of us is struggles we all do. You can talk to us."

Tony scoffed as he gave him one of his famous wise crack grins, "Yeah.. What is this, Captain America is becoming my therapist?"

"Don't snark me Stark, come around to all of us, it might just be worth it."

Tony went to stand up, fixing his jacket as he smirked a bit, "Listen, if I'm needed for anything else besides chasing a poor kid around New York just tell me, now if you'll excuse me." and went to leave the room, just when Steve went to turn the computer monitor towards him to turn it on to see what Tony had been looking at,

It was nothing, besides the picture of Tony with a baby, both looking into the camera as his wallpaper background.

Did Tony have a kid?

He stared at the picture for a moment, as he hadn't seen Stark with a child, much less married, and turned off the monitor to turn it around, supposing he'd ask the team.

* * *

Peter got home late, he went climbing up the stairs Osborn's mansion door, and didn't bother to knock as he tried to quietly slip in. By now it was almost ten, and he thought maybe he could just quietly slip upstairs into his room-

"Peter."

He froze when Osborn's voice echoed out from up the stairs, and heard foot steps echoing down to where he could see Osborn standing there,

"Mr. Osborn.. Sorry that I'm-"

"Come up, let's chat.."

"-Right.."

Peter sighed, Osborn wasn't usually tough on him, rather he supported him in all his choices as long as they were reasonable, as he was appreciative of Osborn looking to his future, but would prefer him to give such attention to Harry, his actual son, and went to climb up the stairs just as Osborn started back up to follow him to a sitting area,

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Osborn..?"

"Peter, sit."

Peter went to go sit across from him, seeming nervous then as they didn't have a curfew, but he hadn't of called either,

"Peter it's come to my attention lately that you've been coming home late and sleeping in, is there something we need to talk about?"

"No Mr. Osborn, I just.. Got a full schedule, after school activities and I've.. been hanging with… friends." Peter grit his teeth, always hating to lie,

"That's funny Peter.. I called the school today and both Harry and they say you don't have an extra curricular programs.. And you quit the Decathlon team?"

"Er.. I just lost interest in .. that , I haven't signed up for anything else but.."

"And Harry says he doesn't see you with any friends.. If you call that Gwen Stacy.. Is that it Peter, is this over a girl?"

"No! I .. hardly see her."

"Peter I'm just worried about your grades.. You've always excelled in school,"

"I won't let my grades fall I promise."

"Good.. If you're going to be out late I need to know exactly what you're doing and where you are.."

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"Alright, I don't want to have to come to drastic measures now."

Drastic measures? Something told him Osborn probably knew exactly where he was, as he knew he had the technology to track his phone.

"Your birthday is tomorrow,"

"Yeah.. but."

"I want you and Harry home at six, we're going out for dinner."

"Six." Peter nodded, as he always felt awkward when it came time around his birthday, "I'll be here at Six then."

Osborn nodded and watched as Peter went to stand, but noticed something red staining the others clothes that caused Norman to quickly stand with him, "Peter are you bleeding?"

"W-What- Oh.." he looked down at his side and winced as his wounds were still healing , "Don't worry! It was just an accident, I got some scrapes on my arms too but-"

"Have you been skateboarding again? Peter I swear if I find you at a skatepark!" Norman grabbed peter by the sleeve, his eyes infuriated,

"N-No of course I haven't been skating, you took away my board."

At that Norman seemed to ease up, realizing he had acted on impulse, "That's.. right."

Peter saw the lack of thought in those eyes, which made him worry something was wrong with Mr. Osborn, "Can I..-"

"Yes."

Peter nodded and slowly backed away from him as he went to quickly turn away,

"And Peter."

Peter stumbled on his feet, his eyes jumping back to Norman as he held his glasses with his index finger at the bridge of his nose, "Er.. Yeah?"

"Call me dad."

* * *

Steve came back out to where the Avengers were gathered, Bruce was cooking up some fettuccine alfredo in the kitchen and it seemed everyone was swarming for food, besides Tony.

"Hey guys…"

"Something wrong Rodgers?" Natasha called from the counter as she skimmed through her phone,

"Yeah I was just wondering if you knew Tony has a kid? He was looking at this picture when I found him and-" Steve trailed off when their eyes landed on him, some seeming to hush instantly as if he had stumbled on an awkward topic,

"Is there something I don't know about?"

"He _had_ a kid.." Clint said awkwardly as he turned back around to the counter,

"It was fourteen years ago- It was all over the news back then," Natasha sighed, standing from the counter as she placed down her phone, Steve having fell quiet as he seemed to be processing,

"What do you mean.. What happened fourteen years ago?"

Natasha bit her lip as Bruce and turned from the stove looking uneasy, but Natasha picked up the tablet to start typing as the monitor for the tv turned on, "Just- Don't tell Stark we showed you this."

Steve's attention turned to the screen as he slowly came up to the back of the couch as a recorded news channel started to play, showing a helicopter's view of a destructed mountain, and police cars swarming the road and police in boats in the water:

" _ **Police storm the scene to where billionaire Tony Stark's car was thrown off the road and submerged into Lake Tahoe, they believe it may have been a terrorist attack by the destruction left by unmarked missiles that hit homes of residents just up on Lakeview drive.**_

 _ **The bodies of Marty Jackson and two-year old Peter Stark have not been found since the accident 3 hours prior,."**_

Pictures of the two, Marty Jackson, and then Peter Stark displayed on the screen as Steve's heart dropped,

" _ **Peter Stark was Tony Stark's two year old son, his father, the only survivor of this attack has yet to make a statement."**_

"So Tony- He.."

"I see you've started doing some research."

Everyone froze as Tony Stark emerged from the elevator, staring at the tv screen as a unreadable look came on his face, "What's cooking, doc'?" as he seemed to try and avoid it all together,

"Tony we weren't trying to be disrespectful-"

"Oh I know, it's fine, I look at this all the time anyway." Tony waved it off but seemed to pause before moving over to Natasha to take the tablet from her and to turn it off the monitor, "Listen, I'll tell you all what I told you," he gestured to Steve before raising his hands, "I'm fine, nothing wrong with wanting a some time to myself."

"But it's more than that Tony, I can tell that-"

"Steve.. Don't." Tony warned as he backed away from the Captain, but had a fearful look in his eyes, causing the captain america to freeze, "Don't try to meddle in my past. It's best that way." Tony's eyes then gave them a stern look before he went to disappear down the hall, "There's nothing to be done about it now."

Steve gave his teammate a longing look, as Natasha came over to his side to nudge him, "That's Tony. But don't take his words to heart, I'd like to believe that he needs us more than he realizes." she crossed her arms to her chest, looking after Tony,

"Yes but why now.."

"October.. His son was born in October.. I'm sure he's grieving.. Give him some space." Bruce called from the kitchen as he had turned back to his pasta, but the atmosphere was ruined already.

Steve had no words, but Natasha gave him a knowing look as Steve stared after Tony, as he really hadn't any idea, and he felt terrible, "We should do something for him.. Take him out."

"Unless you want to take him out, I'm sure the public would love to see Captain America on a date with playboy Stark." Clint sarcastically said from the counter as Natasha gave him a look,

"That's a great idea.. Give us chance to be normal." Natasha mumbled , as they really didn't ever go out, as now that people knew their faces it was hard to without disguises.

"Help me pick a place he'd like?"

"Of course."

* * *

Peter set all his things down into his room, sighing as he looked to the door, glad Osborn hadn't followed him as it unnerved him how.. rash he was, it was like he was always watching them, it creeped him out, but lately Norman Osborn had been acting different, if not any weirder than usual

"Peter!" Harry came rushing into the room, as if surprised to see him finally,

"Hey Harry , just finished talking to your dad so.. I should probably do my homework now."

"Did he nag on you any? Are you failing any classes, Parker?" Harry came and plopped down on his bed, a grin on his face as if he was hiding something,

"What are you up to?"

"What are _you_ hiding?"

Peter paused, put off by the question as he stood awkwardly by his desk, "I'm not hiding anything Harry, just been.. Out, doing things."

"Oh really? So have I."

"I'm not too surprised about that."

"It was at our building,"

"Your dad's company?"

"Where else?" Harry stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he came around to Peter to look at his textbooks, "I did some digging of my own, thought you might be interested in what I found exactly."

Peter didn't like this one bit, the last time he had snuck around Osborn to get a look at not only Gwen but the research he had gotten bit by a radioactive spider, but the fact that Harry now was sneaking around there unnerved him, as he didn't want him getting into trouble, as he knew Osborn was doign some extensive research that might get him in big trouble, "Harry we shouldn't play around at your dad's work,"

"But Peter, it's about your _father_ ,"

Peter's eyes widened, looking at Harry earnestly then as his father had worked alongside Osborn, but all his research and files had been restricted from him, "W-What about my Father, what have you found?"

"Richard, Richard Parker right?"

"Yes what about him Harry!"

"Whoa calm down, if you want to know then come with me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow when?"

"Eight, when he thinks we're gone to school, he won't expect us to , much less you, to ditch."

"Ditch school! Harry, your father is already on his toes around me!"

"Then don't, it's the only way we can sneak around him, he'll let you off with a warning I'm sure."

"Harry think of how… mad he'd be if we picked at his files.."

"Peter this is your father, he has no right to keep you from him."

…

"Dude, its your birthday."

…

Peter was uncertain, he hoped Osborn would eventually tell him more of his father Richard in the future, on his own time, but sneaking around with Harry? His father had been a scientist, and that ward was well guarded by security, how did Harry even get in ? For him it had been easy since he had been on a field trip.

"Think about it, just tell me in the morning" Harry went to leave, "And be up on time for school!"

Peter still couldn't find the words to say, but went to slide the glasses off his face to look at them, a longing look in his eyes as he sat them down on his desk beside his book and took the picture he staple noted to the board behind his desk off the wall, it was a picture of his parents out having dinner with him for his fifth birthday, he smiled, but could hardly remember back to that time.. He had only been six when they had died, but now he was curious, he had so many questions and decisions to make.

Slowly he sat down at his desk chair and brought his backpack into his lap as he took out his Spiderman mask and frowned, knowing the glass had cut his costume, but that was an easy fix.. He would probably go see how bad it was later tonight, but would then go to pull out Iron Man's mask, seeming to stare at it for a moment as Peter couldn't believe he had the nerve to take it, but honestly Tony Stark probably had a ton of extra laying around seeing how easy it had been to rip it off, and smirked a bit, as once again he was thankful for his super strength, or else he wouldn't slip past the Avengers so easily, but he could handle his own, he showed that to Iron Man today, and would promptly set the mask down to rest against the wall of his desk, thinking it'd be a nice ornament, or even his own birthday present from Tony Stark himself.

* * *

 ** _Reviews are appreciated! Any critic, feedback, ideas, please gimme!_**


	5. Harry's Surprise

Up and at it, Peter hadn't gone out as Spiderman that night mainly because Mr Osborn had been at his back once he had gotten home, that and the Avengers had been after him that day, so he knew he had to stay low. So that meant he got the most treasured thing in all of existence, _sleep_.

He had said he had homework but really, he usually finished homework two days if not three days early at school. But it usually got him time alone in his room, or a few hours of spiderman aka.

But now 7:00 am, time to make the big decision. Would he sneak around behind Mr Osborn's back? Right after their talk last night he wasn't sure what he had to do, but more like what he needed to do. He slipped on his backpack, fixng the glasses on his face as he gave Iron Man's mask one final look that was propped against his desk before catching the pictures he had of his parents, and seemed to falter.

"Happy birthday to me.."

He slipped out of the room, as Harry was waiting by the staircase, his eyes expectant and almost excited. He knew there was no way he was going to say no, Peter saw that, it was something Harry and his father had in common, a way of keeping people from saying _no_ to things.

"Alright Harry." Peter nodded, clearly nervous, as he couldn't meet his friend and brother's eyes,

"Awesome! Trust me Peter it'll be the best present I've ever got you!"

"What will be?" Osborn came out of his upstairs office, his eyes on them as he had a distant feel to him, but gave Harry a distrusting look,

"Uh, that-"

"That I'd talk to Gwen Stacy for him! He needs a girlfriend to keep him company if he's going to roam New York all night!" Harry shoved Peter with his elbow playfully, while Osborn's brows rose,

"A girl, Peter?"

Crap.. Peter was not good at lying, he was too honest.

"Y-Yeah."

"And here I thought you said you didn't like Gwen Stacy all that well.. Isn't she one of my interns?"

"She is.."

Osborn had a look in his eye that made him nervous, and couldn't help but stare as there was a train of silence running between them, he knew he was lying, crap he knew something was up.

"She's quite a clever girl."

"And we all got Chemistry together, right Pete?"

"That's true.."

"Well I hope things work out." Norman gave them a surprising grin, squeezing Peter's shoulder, "Happy birthday Pete." as he went to start passed them down the hall, "Remember! 6 o'clock no later!"

Peter and Harry quickly nodded as they started down the stairs, it was bad whenever Mr Osborn caught them misbehaving, but he was particularly hard on Harry.

"Dude, so close!" Harry laughed as he started out of the building towards the car parked out on the drive way for them as Peter had to stop on the sidewalk to release the breath he had been holding,

"No kidding." and went to climb into the car with him.

* * *

It was particularly grim at Avengers tower this time of October, usually the Avengers wouldn't see the man all day, as Stark usually locked himself in his lap, doing what they weren't sure.

"Fury called."

"It'll have to wait another day, we can't do a mission with Tony like this."

"Of course.. But fourteen years ago.."

"You can't just make a man forget something like that.. The whole thing was so.. Random.. No one expected that,"

"It was quite a coincidence though wasn't it? Missiles? Really? At Lake Tahoe?"

"It must've been shot from somewhere.. They might've known it was Tony."

"Of course they did, that's why they attacked."

"You've been reading up on it." Natasha inquired as he raised a brow with a smirk on her face,

"Y-..Yeah.. He needs help dealing with this.. I agree, it was a long time ago. But it gets worse doesn't it? Every year?"

"But do we know him well enough to be meddling?"

"I do." Pepper Potts came storming into the room right from the elevator with a grin on her face as Natasha stood to come meet her, "Natasha told me that you want to take Tony out tonight, so i went ahead and set reservations and your dinner."

"Aren't you a CEO now? Not Stark's assistant?"

"Tony is more than my boss.. I've known him for years and well.." Pepper blushed as she looked away, "He's family technically," and seemed to eye them,

"We are all a family.. If one of us is down.. The whole team suffers." Natasha looked to Captain America then, "We help our own, as much as we protect the public."

"Alright.. Now how do we get him out of the lab?"

"Bruce? We might need big green here."

"Clint, definitely not."

Pepper sighed, a smile still on her face, "He won't listen to me.. He's long outgrown my stubbornness.. So.." She then looked to Steve specifically, "Show him your not just the leader of this team…" she gave him an encouraging look before pressing her clipboard to her chest and going to start walking into one of the rooms, Natasha giving Steve the same look as she went to reclaim her seat,

"..Right.. Of course." Steve looked at them uncomfortably before nodding to start towards the labs, as he already knew that he had to show the team he cared, if he expected them to follow him, now step one, got to break down this damn lab door and probably three levels of security.

* * *

Once Peter and Harry arrived at school and waved their driver off they quickly booked it as fast as they could off campus grounds, they took the subway and the whole time Peter was counting down minutes to when Class would start, as if he was just anticipating an immediate phone call from Norman Osborn.

"Dude relax."

Right.. But Harry was use to this sort of thing, Peter was a goody- two-shoes. They stepped off the train going to exit the subway and start towards the rather large building in the distance, by now class had started and they were definitely really late. "How did you get in before?"

"It's my father's company, it's not that strange is it to let me in?"

"What! Harry they of course told your father!"

"Nah, why would they? He's never even here!"

They slipped into the building as the desk lady had a glued smile on her face, "Mister Osborn, again today?"

Harry instantly pulled a cheeky grin as he came over to the counter, "To see that pretty face why not?"

Oh give Peter a break. Peter sharply tugged on the others bag, "Harry."

"Right, sorry Sierra, same time again tomorrow, ye?"

The woman of course seemed to snort and roll her eyes as she typed something down on her computer,

"Harry we're going to get caught definitely now!"

"Nah, I do this all the time Peter! This is literally the last place my dad would ever look for me! And he knows that!"

Peter wasn't so sure, but he followed Harry into the elevator toward the high levels of the building, "W-Where are we even going."

"Just shush, we aren't suppose to be here."

"Harry! That's what I've been saying!"

"Yes but who's going to tell me no?" Harry scoffed as he guided Peter off the elevator, as they were met by a gigantic white lab, men in lab coats instantly looking at them with sharp looks,

"Harry, back again today? I assume your father knows you're here?"

"Of course, with Peter he doesn't mind."

"Right.. " the scientist gave Peter a look, but Peter avoided his gaze, but yeah, technically Harry wasn't wrong. Peter knew where everything was because he worked here a lot on school breaks, but mostly Osborn gave him specific things to do, like studying how to use their machines or types of specimens and chemical compounds, he was a bit of a genius afterall. Though he still felt bad, he was still technically going behind Mr. Osborn's back.

The doctor gave them a final nod as he left them then, which Harry grinned, "Oh definitely doing this again."

"Definitely not, don't abuse my privileges here."

"Yeah yeah, we can't all be gifted."

Harry guided him into a pocket space in the lab, it was a room filled with boxes and files and a large wall of computers lining the wall. "This way, watch this"

Peter followed Harry over to the monitor as Harry started it up and started typing in the name of Parker, Richard. Instantly over a dozen or more files came popping up but was blocked by a red security alert that flashed, but asked for the password,

"This is what I can't get passed.. Everything requires a password."

This was definitely pushing it, these were obviously secret files, but the opportunities here were endless. Peter was at a lost of words as he stood there awkwardly, "You can do it right?"

"I.. Maybe if I can-"

"Just do it then!"

Slowly Peter sunk into one of the chairs and stared at the screen, but his fingers began typing all on their own without control,.

He needed to override Oscorp's security if he was going to break into the files, to him it was just that easy, he knew the steps in the back of his head, all away around Oscorp's network of security as windows and tabs filling with numbers came filling the screen,

"Peter hows it going?" Harry called from the door as he was making sure no scientists or security came, not like he didn't trust Peter but.. Just in case,

"I got it!" Peter quickly typed in the password, anticipation running through him as he click enter, the loading bar coming up as the number of files loading was shown on the screen as his eyes widened as he sank back in his chair,

"You did it!" Harry quickly came over just as excited to peer at the monitor. By which Peter wasn't too surprised about, but was anxious for whatever Osborn was keeping on his father as one by one documents started to show on the screen, uncoded and scanned in pen, but before anymore could come up the loading process was stopped, interrupted.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know- It's almost like.." Peter bit his thumb as he started scrolling through the window that popped up and the screen shots, "That the data we're trying to get through is being blocked by another source.."

"Another source?"

"I-I don't know.. But if I had to guess.. Outside Oscorp." Peter quickly took out his flashdrive he used for school and plugged it into the computer as he started copying the loaded files and the information to the drive,

" _Outside_ Oscorp? Peter that's a big assumption."

"It's true, it doesn't account for any of Osborn's sources,"

"How many times have you tampered with Oscorp?"

"I get bored during the summer."

"Parker, you need friends."

"I _do_ have friends!"

"Friends that are not your brother."

Peter clicked one of the video diaries that had loaded, and up came the face of Richard Parker from 1890, but he didn't press play, he just stared.

"It's your father.."

"Y-Yeah.."

"How many of these are on here?"

"A lot.. Just video diaries on their research.." Peter quickly then went to take back his flash drive, standing up as he looked over it , if he wanted to access some of the files he would need to use Osborn's computer at home, "we got what we came for .. right? Then let's go to school, if we hurry we might avoid a phone call home to your dad."

"Peter it's your birthday! We are not going to school!"

"Harry." Peter sighed as he put the flash drive safely in his backpack pocket and threw it on his back as he went to shutdown the computer, knowing he'd have better time to work at home,

"I see, you actually want me to talk to that Gwen Stacy don't you!"

"Harry stop it with that!"

The first thing he really wanted to do was take a look at those video diaries, anything relatable to what Osborn was doing with those spiders would be incredibly helpful to him. Especially understanding why and for what purpose they were made, or maybe these diaries could help him understand his deceased father a little better. At least on a day like today. But it intrigued him who was restricting Oscorp's access to their own files on one of their former employees if it wasn't Osborn himself? Maybe he predicted Peter would try to get into them? but he definitely needed Norman Osborn's personal computer.

* * *

"When you said Avengers assemble I didn't know you meant in bow and tie.. And.. tight fitted..- Is that even a dress Nat-"

"Ahem, Tony." Pepper quickly interrupted, her brow quirked,

"Listen, we don't get out that often, and we should do something together."

"You think New York will leave us alone if we just go out there as ourselves?.."

"You did a nice job at your disguise, Hawkeye." Bruce gave Clint a quick overlook,

"I'm not in a disguise!"

"I tipped the restaurant, though there might still be press about.."

"Get dressed Tony, we all pitched it for this place to treat you."

"Oh my, you guys sure know how to treat me." Tony scoffed, fully prepared to go out in stained sweatpants and a sleepshirt, but even Jarvis had betrayed him and had helped Steve get past his security he had set up infront of his lab, "Give me a few.. If it means that much to you all."

"See I told you he wouldn't say no" Steve grinned, seeming happy and accomplished with himself as he fixed his tie,

"I wouldn't be so sure.. You think he might try to run away?"

. . .

"Tony!" Pepper quickly stalked after Stark, not prepared to give him a chance to bail in one of his suits.

* * *

Like Osborn had made him promise, they were home at six, they had atleast attended two classes before school was over, but it was a lot of trouble, but thankfully they weren't called to the office.

Peter had adorned a black suit that had been laid out for him on his bed once he got home, every year Mr Osborn took them out for dinner on his birthday, the only real dinners they shared all together as a family, since Norman was often too busy to eat with them. But didn't bother fixing back his hair, it just didn't suit him, his hair did what it wanted and he was in full support of it's choices.

He went to slip his glasses on as he headed out his bedroom, hearing voices down below that caught his attention as he started down the staircase while checking his phone which told him it was almost seven,

"Peter! So glad you could join us." Osborn beamed as Peter froze as his eyes widened to the one and only Gwen Stacy that stood before him, glamored up in a sparkling silver dress that ended at her knees, and a pair of silver flats.

"You- Gwen?"

Gwen gave him a nervous look, as Norman Osborn held her hand, guiding her into the foyer. "I thought I might surprise you, I told Gwen that you mighty fancy her and she just couldn't say no to being your birthday date." Osborn grinned as he held her hand out for Peter to take in place of his,

"But- Really?" Peter continued to stare at Gwen who wasn't able to meet his eye, which scared him a bit as usually Gwen was so upbeat,

"Hey Pete!" Harry called as he quickly climbed down the stairs only to nearly stumble all together, "Wha- Is that Gwen? What is she doing here?"

Peter gave him a troubled look as he took Gwen's hand from Osborn, "Uh.. Your dad invited her to dinner with us.. I-I guess." Peter wasn't able to tell but he was sure he was blushing, but he couldn't help but worry about Gwen.

"Oh this is great, hold on I need a camera! We need to document Parker's first date!" Harry quickly went to storm back up the stairs, seeming as excited as ever as Peter guided Gwen over to the doors,

"Are you okay Gwen? Y-You know you didn't have to do this." Peter stuttered, feeling shamed with himself,

"It's fine. I wanted to come, after all it's your birthday." Gwen smiled uneasily as she glanced to Peter but her eyes darted back to Osborn,

"I just figured it's the least I can do Peter, after all, Gwen Stacy does work for me." Osborn fixed his suit as he went to start out of the building, though those words didn't make Peter feel any better as he quickly turned back to Gwen,

"Gwen you can back out, you don't have to do this because he told you so , it's really alright." He quickly said as he knew how Osborn was, but he knew money or power could've give him anything, atleast no relationship he would want,

Gwen gave him a wide eyed look, looking like she was ready to cry, "I-I can't do that Peter.. It's just one dinner so.. Let's get through this." She intertwined their fingers, causing Peter to stand stunned for a moment,

She just didn't want to be here,

She was scared, of Osborn.

Peter instinctively squeezed her hand, trying to silently tell her things would be okay, as he hoped Osborn hadn't of threatened her job or anything,

"Got the camera! Hold on guys!" Harry came rushing back down the stairs waving his digital camera about, "Hold on! I want to get one of you two!"

Peter glanced down to Gwen who quickly met his gaze and tried to smile as he turned them to face Harry, keeping their hands intertwined as Harry quickly came down on a knee infront of them,

"Ready? Smile!"

 _Flash_

Peter eased up once the picture was taken and had a longing desire to see it but Harry had already turned back off his camera, "Come on now I'm starving!" he quickly headed after his father, and Peter frowned again as he looked to Gwen to guide her out of the building toward the awaiting car.


	6. Happy Birthday

They arrived at the restaurant, Norman climbing out first followed by Harry , then Gwen and Peter, who were still holding hands. Same place every year, Peter wondered why, he didn't even enjoy Italian food very much.

 _-"Mr Osborn! A word please!"_

 _-"Mr Osborn! Can we get a photo please?"_

Suddenly three photographers came up to them on the sidewalk, attempting to take pictures of the four, "No please- It's my son's birthday!" Osborn waved his hand, taking Peter by the shoulder as he gestured the kid towards the doors that were being held open by service,

 _-"Osborn have you adopted Peter Parker ?"_

 _-"What are your plans for the son of a former employee?"_

Peter grimaced, wincing at the flashes as he looked to Harry, who seemed to have a hard look on his face that troubled Peter to no end, he hadn't asked for such things, if anything he would've preferred they didn't pretend he was apart of the family. But let Osborn guide him inside as most of the restaurant was booked, but clearly they seemed overjoyed to have them here,

"Party of Osborn?" The server lady came up to greet them, beaming at Norman while looking at his company,

"Yes, four seats, I didn't have time to call so I hope that's alright if we've brought little miss Stacy along."

Peter felt Gwen stiffen beside him, and he squeezed her hand uncomfortably as the serve guided them to a secluded table across the floor, "I'll have the pleasure of being your waitress today~" The serve lady inquired as menus were already laid out with them aswell as placemats , "Hold on while I get another chair for your guest." The woman started off as Norman and Harry took their seats,

"N-No, please, let me." Peter stuttered as he pulled out the last remaining chair for Gwen who seemed startled at the action but managed a smile,

"Thank you Parker.." She said quietly as she went to sit , Peter gently pushing her seat in as Osborn was staring at him,

"Here's your seat mister Osborn." The lady returned with a waiter who carried a chair as she fixed a setting on his table for him,

"Oh actually it's.. ..Never mind, thank you." Peter went to sit, choosing to not correct the woman on his last name, as many people called him Osborn's son, though he personally didn't like it because he didn't want to be insensitive to Harry.

Osborns eyes shot to the door when suddenly there was the loud chatter of press echoing outside the door, aswell as the faint sounds of cameras and people, "Do they not give it a rest? Some people." Osborn smirked before they all heard,

" _The Avengers!"_

* * *

Ring from outside, as Peter was gaping, his eyes jumping around to the doors, as for a moment he forgot he wasn't wearing his Spider-man mask.

Stepping out into public usually was a spectacle for them, some days the people loved them, some days they were enemies and had to hide up in a tower, which was not the beginning of a fairy tail.

Natasha stepped out of the fancy car pulling Bruce with her as the others came sliding out to join them as they were instantly met with press, who were trying to take their picture,

- _"Avengers! A statement please on what your going to be doing about the issue with Isis!"_

"That's the government's job people, move on!" Tony Stark griped, trying to push passed them, as he wasn't in the mood for all this excitement,

 _-"Tony Stark! How will you face your long-term rival Normal Osborn tonight? Is this a truce between your two companies or as fellow business men?"_

That's what stopped Tony in his tracks, Osborn was here? Oh no. No. No. No. Tony went to quickly turn around, hoping to make it back to the car but he was grabbed by Steve who spun him back around with an arm over his shoulder,

"Oh no Tony! We're sticking this out together!"

"I've been betrayed!" Tony barked as the Avengers followed Steve and Tony inside while the servers kept the press at bay,

"Osborn? I forgot about their .. long-going predicament." Natasha mumbled to Bruce as she wrapped an arm about his,

"Well it's been like that since 1995.. When Tony signed off on their funds.. He almost completely bankrupted Oscorp and sent their company into the ground. It's amazing how far they've recovered from it."

Natasha blew a light whistle, knowing Tony had.. Quite the past before the Avengers.

Meanwhile Tony had instantly spotted Norman Osborn sitting in across the restaurant , him and his.. Oh my god their numbering,

"Mr. Stark, The Avengers, I' will be your server today~"

"Please, a table far away from.. That" Tony gestured, causing Steve to chuckle,

"Really mature Tony."

As the lady guided them over to a table in the opposite side of the room to seat them,

"What's Osborn doing here anyway? Trying to create a scene with you? Been awhile since you two clashed." Bruce sat himself while gazing over at the Osborn party,

"It's a.. Thing he does every year, with his sons."

"You know.. I didn't know he had another son, when did he get remarried?" Tony picked at his memories, but he couldn't ring any bells,

"He didn't, that's the famous Parker kid. Osborn's late partner's kid, he took him in after their deaths. Heard he's quite a genius, might take Oscorp over Harry."

"Really? That's something." Tony mumbled through his teeth as he tapped his finger on the table,

"Should you go speak with him?"

"Definitely not, if you want a spectacle."

* * *

After dinner Peter took Gwen by the hand, going to stand as he looked to Norman who was already starting for the table of Tony Stark.

Peter did not want to go over there.

All Avengers brought up in a place like this, they'd recognize him some way or another, his voice, one small slip, anything!

"Mr. Stark, been awhile since you've shown your face." Osborn grinned as he stepped up to the Avengers table,

"Oh great.. Norman, thank you for charming us with your presence this evening. I'm sure we all appreciate it."

"Oh I didn't mean to bother anyone, I just wanted to meet the famous Avengers!"

Peter shifted uneasily from foot to foot, so far they hadn't noticed him yet.

Bruce was the first one to stand, "I'm Bruce Banner," holding his hand out which Norman shook,

"Doctor Banner, please." before turning to clint who had done the same, "The sight, nice to meet you."

"I'm Natasha Romanov." Natasha didn't move to stand but her eyes shifted to the three behind him for a moment as Norman Osborn took her hand to kiss it,

"Much a pleasure miss Romanov."

Natasha smiled at the gesture but instantly took her hand away, "I'm Steve, Steve Rodgers." Steve stood next to offer his hand,

"Of course I know Captain America!" They shook hands for a moment before Norman stepped aside to gesture to his group, "This is my sons Harry , Peter, and Peter's date Gwen Stacy."

Harry stepped up first to the table, practically beaming to be here, "Your the Avengers! It's so cool what you do!" Steve grinned as he shook the boy's hand,

"Pleasure young Osborn."

Peter couldn't speak, he was too afraid to, knowing they'd have to recognize his voice.

Natasha stood then, seeing Peter's nervousness, but she was curious, "Nice to meet you Peter." Peter stiffly shook her hand, trying to fit out the words, but only managed a nod as he shifted under Tony Stark's gaze,

"That's no tell irony..'' Tony went to stand, alarming everyone as Tony got ready to leave, "We should be going now don't you think gang?"

Peter winced, but stood back, there was some of his heroes standing infront of him, but even as Peter Parker he wasn't able to speak to them, after all it seems they were constantly after him.

"Well it's been a pleasure Dr. Osborn-"

"B-B-Bruce Banner, I'-I've admire much of your work, on hyginogenictects and g-gamma radiation.."

Peter quickly scrambled out as he saw Bruce go to step to leave, and everyone seemed to look at him as Bruce became flustered, "Oh.. You've read my work? What are you, in highschool?"

"R-Read.. Researched.. It was very informative.."

"Peter's a freshmen in highschool. I'd gladly let him skip a few grades, or even attend a boarding school that I went to when I was young, but sadly he doesn't think he should leave New York." Osborn proudly stated as he moved an arm over Peter who in turned was now blushing considerably.

"So the tales of a child-genius was true, you are Parker's boy aren't you?" Tony spoke up, light humor in his face as he couldn't even look at Peter, but you could see the distress in the way he rocked on the ball of his feet, "Guys?"

"Please, we'll follow you." Norman guided them after the Avengers as they left the restaurant,

 _-"Norman Osborn! Tony Stark! Is the rumors of a merger true?"_

 _-"Will Tony Stark be continuing funding the biogenetic project ?"_

"What? When did- You?" Tony halted at the reporters, as his eyes darted to Osborn, "Your not spreading these darn rumors are you? What happened back then was all a-"

-"Avengers! A picture please with Norman Osborn!"

"What do you say Tony? One quick photo?" Norman interrupted as he grabbed Tony Stark by the shoulder to turn him around,

"I don't know what you're up to Osborn, but I don't trust Oscorp, you all should be shut down for what you were doing in those labs."

"Tony.. I assure you we've come far from such experiments.." Osborn said quietly as he guided Harry and Peter into the picture, the Avengers also finding a place about the four while Gwent stuck near Peter's side as reporters starting to take their picture.

This was so uncomfortable.

Not only did Peter make a big fool of himself, but now he was surrounded. Tony right behind him standing with Osborn, and Harry beside him with Osborn behind him and the Avengers at either of their sides, he was just glad he had Gwen next to him and Harry as he felt her take his hand again which made his heart start beating rapidly as Osborn held his shoulder,

God he hoped he didn't blink.

He wanted to frame this.

After the picture was taken they split, but Norman paused to watch as the Avengers piled into their vehicle, Norman Osborn's hand still on his shoulder. They smiled at him, said their goodbyes, to his astoundment they could be civil, and not attack him for just being on the streets. It felt pretty good to feel so invincible, how powerful one's secret identity could be.

"Happy birthday, Peter." Osborn said behind him as they watched the car drive off.

* * *

Stark sat in the back of the car staring out the window with an unreadable look in his eyes as he was wearing his dark sunglasses,

"Tony?" Steve nudged him as they started to drive off, Tony's eyes on the boy with the thick rimmed glasses,

Peter.

How ironic that was for Norman to have a son now named that,

Peter.

He wondered if his own son would've been like Peter, a boy genius, so talented with such a bright future ahead of him.

It made his heart sink knowing that would never happen, but if he could imagine he'd believe he'd be about this Peter's age right now,

After all it was his 16th birthday today.


	7. Ned

Chapter 7 Ned

 _ **Please read A/N down below.)**_

* * *

Skipping one day of school really was no bother to someone like Peter, it made things seemingly-less difficult to be Spiderman when you were above your grade. But he did hate missing some classes like Chemistry, as he enjoyed working with things in science and shop because then he could really do some real tinkering.

After lunch he started for Chemistry, knowing he'd meet Harry there, as he really had no idea where Harry was this time of day, but knew their interests were vaguely different and went to go find his seat in the back as he set down all his things, as there was still a few minutes before class,

"Uhm. Excuse me?"

Peter paused as he quickly looked up to a kid in his grade who had approached him and was taken back since he usually was left alone in Chemistry, it was the quiet time of his day, "Oh-..Uh.." For the life of Peter he couldn't seem to recognize who this guy was,

"Ned!" His arms tried to support the notebooks and what looked to be the start of a small lego Y-wing Starfighter from Star Wars as he tried to raise a hand to shake with Peters, "Ned Leeds. We're classmates."

Ned. That's right, it took Peter a moment, realizing they had been on the decathlon together too, "Sorry.. I'm bad with names.." Peter mumbled setting his bag down as he took out his laptop, but seemed to pause awkwardly, "- and faces.." _people altogether._

"No harm." Ned seemed to shrug it off, "Oh! I got the notes you missed yesterday I thought that-"

"Excuse me!" Lorean Valmur came rushing through Ned who had dropped his incomplete Y-wing before either Ned or Peter could catch it,

"Oh I'm so sorry about that!" Lorean called back as her friends were trying to hold back a few snorts at their friend.

"Dude! that sucks-" Peter quickly went to set down his laptop to slip off his seat to try and help Ned pick up the scattered legos before anyone could step on them.

"Ah.. It's no big deal, this is just the last thing I need to complete this set.. I had to go to two different stores to get the pieces I needed and this isn't even all of it yet."

Peter's grinned as he looked for the scattered pieces, making sure Ned didn't lose any, "Yeah I can tell, I have a finished Arc-170 Starfighter back at home for my fleet, almost four hundred pieces, took me an hour."

Ned seemed to pause as his eyes went wide but with that gleam in them, "You' _lego_?"

" _Lego?_ I guess if that's what they call it. I'm really into the movies and got an entire stage at home, I've been collecting for a few years now and almost have an entire starfleet on the way, did you know that some of those ships are almost like 800 pieces ?"

Oh boy he really didn't have a filter. Ned seemed to quickly raise up, "Haveyougottothe75159DeathStaryet?" Ned quickly stammered excitedly,

"No haven't you seen how many pieces tha-"

"Over 4000 pieces!"

"-Yeah.."

"I got it so long ago but I haven't been able to get to it- It' was so expensive I'm afraid to take it out of the box!"

This guy was awesome!

"Dude that's _really_ cool!"

The bell rung and mostly everyone was in their seats besides Peter and Ned who were still crouched on the floor with lego pieces to pick up which they quickly hurried to do as Peter went to stand up to help Ned put the pieces away, "Oh- I wanted to let you see my notes since you were gone!"

"Oh that's .. Nice but.." Ned was already ripping papers out of his notebook, and Peter didn't have the heart to turn him away, but he really didn't need to study for this class, "Thanks I guess." Peter awkwardly accepted them, "When can I give these back ?"

"Oh-Uhm, whenever! It's cool!" Ned grinned already starting to his desk, as Peter gave him an uncertain look as he looked down at the notes, which were practically unlegible and winced as Harry patted his shoulder and took the seat to his left,

"You're late-"

"Shh I got a good reason this time!"

They dropped silent as soon as the teacher started on roll call. Peter was about to go back to what he was doing, setting up his laptop,

"Gwen Stacy?"

No answer. Peter lifted his head, his eyes jumping to the missing seat where Gwen usually sat and saw her missing,

"Is Gwen Stacy not here today?"

That really wasn't like her.. And it concerned him because of how she acted last night.

* * *

After school Peter was already headed to the back gates, he was pumped! He was ready for another day of being Spiderman, and he'd make sure to avoid Daredevil's usual territory during the day as he went to hop up and over the gates with ease, already making a run for it as he held his backpack strap,

 _Need sustenance !_

From there he quickly ran into the nearest shop from his school, he had a fast metabolism and often or not he didn't get to eat as much as he needed to, and a lot of times he went hungry because he missed dinner or slept passed breakfast. Which he knew was bad, he just didn't have the time when the world constantly needed the other guy.

"Yo Delmar! One chicken surracho avacado! With… _everything else on it!"_

"You! Kid! Where have you been?"

"Been busy with school, no time for sandwiches" Peter instantly came up to the cat- Murph, laying on the counter and cooed as the man behind Delmar was already fixing him his usual,

"You know with what we see you scarf down it's like you don't eat."

Peter cracked a grin, "What's that! I'm just growing!"

"Yeah then why do you stop by my shop everyday, you live in New York, what do you do when you miss the train?"

Yeah Delmar knew who he was, or well, who he lived with and shrugged it off. "I get a ride form school and back," though really Harry only takes the car home , they stopped waiting for him a long time ago, though knew Osborn would be upset with him if he wasn't back before dark, just to check in before he headed out for some real action.

Peter paid for his sandwich, giving the man a tip as he went to dash out of the store, already starting on his sandwich that he couldn't wait to devour as he was too excited to head out today, as he had tried to listen to Daredevil's advice, but it wasn't in him to cut off Spiderman.

Once he was out of sight, in a dirty alley way behind two old buildings he quickly went to start his climb, his sandwich hanging out of his mouth as he climbed up on top of the building, not wanting to take a risk that he'd get robbed again as he set down his things and went to start getting changed into his spidey-suit that was still pretty cut up from the fight with the Avengers but he didn't mind, after all he wore worse once.

Now at least somewhat satisfied he perched himself over the side of the building, looking down at the people below, this was the rougher side of Queens, so it truly didn't matter what time of day he'd be out, and just to prove his point he heard a woman screaming after what he assumed might be a thief, and went to slip on his mask, "Love Queens.." as he looked out over the neighborhood and prepped himself, "Let's go Spiderman.." he grinned as he took a leap off the building ,

* * *

Well crap.. It was rolling onto nine and if that didn't make him feel better then those six hours surely didn't. He was once again starving, and undoubtedly missed dinner, not to mention Norman would be very upset that he was late again.

He did pretty common things today, found a lost dog he had seen listed on a pole near his school running near the tracks, caught a purse-snatcher, split a fight between two really angry old dudes, _man could he pull a punch! Thanks a lot Spidey-senses,_ and a few nice deeds here and there with a few old grandmas and little kids. What could he say? He liked keeping a good reputation among the little people!

Slipping into Osborn's wasn't easy, more so because he couldn't just sneak into his room, he was always being watched here and usually Osborn was waiting for him, though this night in particular he was not, from what he could see anyway but Peter assumed that just might be a good thing and went to start up to his room as quickly as he could,

"Master Peter."

Here it was.

"Yes? I was just on my way to my room so you don't need to tell Osborn or anything-"

"Master Osborn is waiting for you upstairs."

Upstairs? Up up stairs?

"Right.. Yeah- I'm going" Peter sighed, as he didn't know what he had expected really, especially just two days after their talk.

But when he got up there he realized that this wasn't what this was about, because Harry was there too, with a guilty look on his face that he only ever got whenever he got caught , "Is.. Something the matter?"

"I'll say Peter.. A very.. Serious Matter." Osborn had a stern look on his face, one that put him off, he wasn't just upset, he was pissed. "It's come to my attention that there's been quite a few occurrences at the lab that someone's been trying to access security information."

Peter gulped, standing a little off behind Harry, "What sort of information…"

"Secret files.. Information we just dont give out.." Osborn looked to him then, "Information someone would need to dig through.. Not just anyone can break through our security.." Osborns eyes were on him the entire time, "I also got an interesting phone call from the school.. You were both missing for half the day, and Harry has given me quite the story."

"Uh.. What did he tell you..?"

"I'm more interested in what you're going to tell me, Peter." Osborn leaned away from his desk striving past Harry as his hands were shaking, "Where.. Were you Peter."

Peter hesitated, he knew they'd get caught, it was really only a matter of time. "We thought it.. A good idea that.. We would skip.. Class.. A little while- I wanted to some work.. And Harry needed some time before his test .."

"You see.. Thats a different story than what Harry told me."

"Dad we weren't messing with the computers!"

"NO MORE LIES!" Osborn spun around to Harry with a fury in his eyes, that frightened both Harry and Peter both,

"W-We may have.. Tinkered a little.. But we didn't mean any harm." Peter quickly confessed, not wanting Osborn to direct his fury on Harry who looked scared of his dad,

"No harm? Don't you realize what you _could_ of done!" Osborn was shaking with fury, they could see it bottled in his eyes, it was new to them both and they didn't like it, "This is not a game! This is my company!" Osborn screeched as he turned away from them to throw his hands up, "If I am not to even trust my own sons then how will I be able to trust them with the future!" he slammed his hands on his desk,

Peter's spider sense was going off the walls, his eyes were going back from Osborn to Harry who looked horrified.

"I can't.. Endanger this work.. Not all I've done.. Just for one..-" Osborn mumbled under his breath, shaking as he held to his desk, "You two are banned from Oscorp.. Neither of you are to be on the premises for any reason.. I'm setting a curfew for five. Directly from school to home, no more childish _games_ from either of you!"

"D-Dad we're really sorry."

"HARRY. Zip!" Osborn hissed, "I expected more from at least one of you. Now I am to believe your childish endeavors have influenced Peter!"

Harry shushed then, and Peter instantly felt dread, Osborn wasn't lashing out at him specifically, but to his son. "This was just as much his fault as it is mine, I..- I wanted to."

"Which is exactly why I'm afraid you two will need to be spending _less_ time together."

"W-When we live under the same roof?" Peter stammered, not meeting Osborn's eyes as he bit his abused lip,

"I can very well make it happen." Osborn threatened, "Harry. Room now."

Harry who stood there frozen flinched when his father spoke to him again and didn't meet Peter's gaze as he went quickly paced out the doors, Peter's heart pounding as he stared after his friend- his brother, as he couldn't help feeling that if Harry didn't resent him before, he must've now. "Did.. You need to speak with me?"

"Peter, are you certain you didn't accidentally copy some files? What just were you two tampering with."

Osborn already knew. But at the same time Peter _wanted_ to lie, he found it unfair, cruel even to want to bury everything involving his father in the ground, along with his father himself, everything he could've had. He just wanted answers, who he was, and why it was so important that they remained buried.

"I'm very certain sir.. We weren't sure what we were doing.. It was just fun, I guess.." Peter mumbled in a small voice, trying to keep himself from stuttering as he knew he was a terrible liar, and Osborn knew it aswell. But he could see the _disappointment_ in the man's eyes, and it hurt.

"Very well.. If that's the story you two want to give. But I'm afraid there are consequences for it."

Peter gulped,

"Since you are banned.. I'm afraid we cannot no longer work together, atleast until I'm sure that I can trust you again."

Peter had already figured that, but he _needed_ that job on school breaks, something for Peter to do when he wasn't Spiderman, and more importantly for college credit. He'd have to find something else. Or make Osborn understand.

"I figured.. I'm so.. Sorry Mr. Osborn.."

Osborn shook his head and looked away to the large balcony doors, Peter hung his head at the silent dismissable, and turned to leave, feeling like he was being ungrateful to everything the man had done for him. But he couldn't, absolutely could not, bury his father, not when he had this desire to know him.

Peter went to his room, closing the door as he set down his stuff. His eyes for a moment looking to the Iron Man mask on his desk before taking his laptop and sitting on his bed, he knew he couldn't regret this.. He made his choice and he would stick to it.

So without a word he stuck his flashdrive into the laptop, took out his headphones and started playing the first of various video diaries recorded from his father while laying back on the bed. And for what seemed like the first time he heard the voice of Richard Parker, his father. The voice that had died with his memory to that night ten years ago, the night they had left, and had never came back.

* * *

 ** _A/N-_**

 _ **There we go! The start of Ned! You wanted him! Plus I knew I'd have to introduce him one way or another, I like the idea of Peter awkwardly trying to make a friend, in this fic Peter is more.. Isolated? To himself with the secret he keeps and being taken in by one of New York's famous billionaires rivaling Tony Stark, it's natural to be a little afraid of him, and Harry, after all their father could sue the soul right out of you.**_

 _ **Anyway~~ How do you like it so far? And I know you guys are anxious for the Vigilante-Trio, which is coming up soon! And Deadpool's introduction aswell!**_

 ** _On that topic, what would you like to see happen? Any dreams to make true? I'm always open to new ideas aslong as it doesn't change the plot, but I adore hearing from you guys. DID YOU KNOW MY PHONE GETS NOTIFICATIONS WHENEVER SOMEONE FOLLOWS/FAVS/REVIEWS? THATISSOAMAZINGOMG!_ You won't believe how happy it makes me! **__


	8. Peter' Has Problems

Chapter 8: Peter Has Problems

* * *

Police were swarming the scene, spiderman swinging overhead as he had eyes on the prize. Peter had to sneak out that night because Osborn had tightened security on them, but Spiderman couldn't be grounded, literally, no pun there. Especially when a man who could possibly be related to the Great Dane had stolen a van belonging to the bank and had tried to make a run for it.

Currently his main mission was finding the Great Dane, the criminal who had been trafficking young-people and hitting banks, from what Deadpool told him he was the biggest gangster on the streets right now. But yet why did he seem invisible?

Spiderman lept onto the top of the van, instantly sticking to the roof as the van swerved wildly, trying to throw him off, and would bend down to look into the windshield, "Yo! I need a word with you!" the poor man seemed to widen his eyes and start screaming and honking at him as he was swerving off the road into the opposite lane,

"Whoops!" Spiderman winced as he shot a wig to a light pole, and yanked, trying to steer the vane into the other direction, "Pardon us- Whoa!" Spiderman nearly avoided a bullet that had shot the roof of the van, inwardly, Peter sighed, great now their shooting. But his eyes widened when one of them had shot the tires to the van, and it started to flip, causing Spiderman to flail as he kept his feet attached to the roof of the van while he shot a web at the nearest sturdy object which was the street lights overhead to try and keep the van from flipping over as he let out a stream of curses at how his body stretched, but tried to use his legs to help the van fall back onto it's four tires.

"Spiderman hands up!" Peter's head turned toward the police that had pulled over and around them, blocking the van's escape as their guns were all pointed at them. Were they kidding? They could've killed this guy!

Spiderman released the van and held to his web that was attached above as he saw the criminal come stumbling out of the car with a bloody nose, but was waving around a gun. Quickly, before he could fire at anyone, Spiderman shot a a web to catch the man's gun to snatch it from his hands, "I'll be confiscating this!''

"Spiderman drop the weapon!"

Spiderman rolled his eyes, no one was thankful these days. And shot upward, landing on the street light with grace as the police started to shoot at him, but thanks to his spidey-senses he easily avoided being shot and took to the roof tops from the streets, having left the weapon hanging for the police.

Instantly he regretted leaving without the chance to interrogate that man, but he didn't have a choice. He was hardly away from the crime sight when he saw a tall shadow coming from his right, the familiar devil horns catching his eye as he jumped onto a chimney to see the Daredevil himself emerge from the shadows of the tall apartment complex above,

"Daredevil! What a night!"

"Spiderman, causing havoc aren't you? The police should be our friends." Daredevil said sarcastically,

"Right, they're terrible friends." Peter scoffed as he looked down at the streets below, as he didn't see any policemen, nor a helicopter in sight as he hopped down from the chimney, only to be nearly knocked off his feet by two muscular arms,

"SPIDEY!" Instantly Peter grimaced as the masked merc lifted him off his feet and spun him around in his glee,

"Deadpool! Off me!" Peter flailed, knowing the merc meant no harm but he was still not use to the man's.. Antics,

"Deadpool. Behave."

Daredevil slowly stopped spinning at Daredevil's request and had placed Peter back on his feet only to keep his arms wrapped rightly over his shoulders and his mask rubbing the side of Spiderman's mask, "It's been NIGHTS since I've seen you! I was beginning to feel abandoned!"

"-Deadpool this is hardly the time for this.." Peter mumbled, trying to push the man's head away from his as he tried not to stutter,

"Spiderman has been busy, keeping under the radar." Daredevil sighed, his unseeing eyes watching the two as he had his arms crossed about his chest disapprovingly at the noise Deadpool was making.

"MY SPIDEY HAS BEEN AVOIDING MEE!" Deadpool started to cry out as at once Spiderman quickly slipped out of the merc's arms, flinging himself back onto the chimney like a wary animal as he held his ears,

"Hey! Advanced hearing here too!" Peter grimaced as the merch had been screaming directly into his ear,

"Nooo! Spidey, c'mere! Leap into my arms my princess in spandex!"

 _Whack_

Spiderman grinned as he watched Daredevil bluntly whack Deadpool over the head with his cane, "Silence you!"

"AHH, Daredevil you betrayer!" Deadpool screeched as he knelt to cradle his head,

As much as Peter enjoyed watching Daredevil get a nice scolding, he rather them not turn on eachother. Silently Peter sat down on the chimney, kicking his legs as he held the brick between his legs childishly, "So have we any news on Dane? I was chasing after a thief that took a delivery-van from the bank moments ago, but didn't get a chance to interrogate him before our friends showed up."

Daredevil turned his attention from the screeching Deadpool up to the Spider while recrossing his arms to his chest, "You shouldn't worry about Dane.. I don't have such a good feeling about him right now.. I think we should let it be.."

This stunned Peter, especially all that they knew on the gangster, "You can't be serious! We can't let that man go free!"

Daredevil grimaced, "Spiderman, until we see a face, or find someone who actually has _seen_ him then I don't think it's safe.."

Peter's eyes looked to Deadpool who had gone quiet at the topic, and instantly became wary, wondering if Daredevil by _we_ actually meant that _he_ should let it be, and narrowed his eyes under his mask,

"I know you want me under the radar, but we started this together! We always finish what we start as a team don't we?" Peter couldn't help but feel betrayed, especially by the masked merc who could never even keep a secret, which is why Peter hadn't been able to entrust him to his identity, even though he had been invited over to ' Wade's ' apartment, which had been a freaking pigsty, how anyone lived like that he wouldn't know. But he had yet to see the merc's face.

"This is different.. I just don't trust our sources."

"Why not? They told Deadpool everything I'm sure."

"Spiderman hasn't it been a bit mere' questionable to why we've sent eight of Dane's men to jail, and all eight were set free not even three days later? And just jumped off the face of the Earth?"

"What? It must've been Dane! He could've bribed someone!"

"I don't know Spidey.." Deadpool admitted, as he seemed torn between them,

"We have plenty of time to talk about this.. But.." Daredevil tapped at his wrist, gesturing to the time as Peter's eyes flew wide,

" _-Shit_!"

" _-GAAASSP_ SPIDEY!"

Spiderman ignored Deadpool as he lept to his feet , realizing he had school in the morning and he still hadn't gotten any sleep, "I got to run!" He quickly waved as he went to swing off the building, knowing the hardest part was sneaking back into his room.

"Doesn't he mean _swing_? He technically isn't running-"

"Deadpool, please.." the masked Devil sighed, holding the bridge of his nose.

* * *

The next morning at School Peter was dead on his feet, with only an hour of sleep last night his brain was hardly at a hundred percent. Especially without coffee. He wandered into school, Harry having left him to join up with his friends, as he had been avoiding Peter like the plague ever since Osborn had scolded them..

It scared Peter how Harry looked at him, the bottled _resentment_ in Harry's eyes, he knew it was all his fault, for some reason Norman Osborn chose him over his son, his own son, and he hated doing that to Harry, but at the same time he sympathized with him, knowing the feeling of having a father being stolen away from you, he didn't want his brother to feel like that.

He was ready to go pick up some breakfast at the lines, but saw Ned sitting on a table trying to reconstruct his wing fighter from the other day, and his eyes lit up as he started over to the table.

"Ned- Right? How's it going?"

Peter must've startled the poor fellow because Ned jumped where he was, nearly dropping the lego pieces he was holding, "Oh- Peter! Y-Yeah it's going good, did you want to uhm-" Ned gestured to the seat, which after a moment Peter took,

"It looks like your wing is lopsided, it's higher than the other one, and really thin, so your fighter's balancing on proportion." Peter examined as to prove his point he lifted the heavier wing to stabilize the fighter,

"Y-Yeah, it's hard to rebuild something from memory.. I put so much work into it before so now it's just.." Ned trailed off as he looked through his bag of legos that belonged to the wing,

"I get it. Can I help?" Peter offered, as he was itching for a distraction from school, and he hadn't gotten to play with his own builds at home due to being Spiderman, nor has he touched the ones he got for his birthday.

"Go ahead!" Ned grinned as he was slowly easing up after Peter had sat down,

Peter instantly went to detach the wing with care from the fighter and started to examine the pieces he would need as he looked to the perfect wing and went to work, as he had the steps to a fighter memorized in the back of his head,

After a few moments Ned was leaning over the table awe-stricken at what Peter was doing, as it was like he hadn't put any effort into it, "W-Whoa, you didn't need the instructions?"

"I told you, I _lego_ don't I?" Peter grinned, adjusting the glasses over his nose as he playfully used the term Ned had used yesterday, which had a sort of.. Geeky charm to it.

"Yes but I didn't know how good you were!" Ned beamed as Peter fixed the wing back on the fighter, which stabled it,

"There, now it's the back panels, right here and here.. We found the shield didn't we?"

Peter trailed off as he spun the fighter around trying to see what else there was to do as Ned nodded , pulling out a blue windshield from the fighter, "Y-Yeah I had grabbed it before, I constantly worry about these pieces breaking.."

Peter nodded as he started on the back of the fighter, his eyes jumping to Ned who was working on the cockpit, before his eyes jumped to the familiar blonde hair of Gwen Stacy who walked past them,

Gwen!

Peter shot up, stumbling off the chair as he nearly tripped in his rush, "Hold on Ned!" Peter left his backpack, a silent promise he'd be back as he ran after Gwen,

"Gwen! Gwen, Hey!" Peter quickly rushed up about the girl to where he blocked her path, the blonde refused to meet those worried eyes,

"Morning Peter.." Gwen mumbled adjusting her books that she wasn't carrying in her bag,

"You missed school yesterday, is everything okay? After we got back you just sort of.. Disappeared."

"Nothing is _fine_ , Peter!" Gwen cried, looking angrier than she's ever been at him that made him flinch back,

"Gwen, I'm sorry- I didn't mean.."

"You guys think you can get anything you want! That we _little people_ don't matter like you 'big people' do! Your all so insensitive! Power-hungry, you all disgust me!" Gwen went to dart passed him after making a scene,

"GWEN!" Peter's heart skipped a beat, she sounded like she hated him, which he didn't understand- What did he do!

"PARKER!" Flash quickly came into view, blocking him from Gwen's retreating form, Peter could tell she was crying and had instantly tried to skip past Flash, but was grabbed by his collar and thrown into the fence that blocked the outside tables of the cafeteria,

"You stay away from her, Parker!" Flash grabbed the chain fence, and shook it threateningly as he hovered over Peter's much smaller form,

"NOT NOW!" Peter was on his last nerve with Flash not minding his own business, his main priority was Gwen,

The girl Peter had known since elementary, they had attended five science fairs together as partners, watched each other's backs all these years!

Peter was pushed up against the chain fence by Flash's arm that pressed down on his chest, Peter in one swift movement brought his leg up to kick the bully in the stomach to try and free himself as the surprised Jock gawked as the breath was knocked out of him and tumbled back as his friends quickly came up to steady him,

Peter didn't take the time to realize what he had done, he usually was against using his enhanced abilities on his bullies, but this time it was different, Gwen needed him,

"YOU'RE SO- DEAD!" Flash screamed as Peter had quickly took off running, Flash and his two friends quickly behind him as their fellow peers who had gathered at the idea of a fight were cheering,

Peter mentally apologized to Ned, but he was sure the boy would understand if he unexpectedly had to take off as Peter _ran_ , quickly out of the jocks sights as he looked for where Gwen might've disappeared to, she couldn't do this to him, he deserved an explanation!

He didn't get much chance before the bell rung, and people instantly filled the halls to start for their destination, but Peter quickly fled as he heard Flash's voice over the indistinct chatter of their classmates fill the hall.

* * *

Peter had gone the entire day without his backpack and avoiding Flash and his group of jocks that were looking for him, as much as to climb out of the window in his AP Spanish class to avoid being caught when they had tried searching for him in the classroom. Thankfully, his teacher's didn't care since it was the first story, and well.. He was him.

He had hopelessly searched for Gwen, who seemed to be avoiding him just how he was avoiding Flash, he felt terrible. Like he had done something that night, or whatever Osborn had done included, or had something to do with him. He wandered into his chemistry class at the end of the day defeatedly, and silently took his seat to lay his head down in his arms,

He heard someone walk up to him, figuring it might be Harry, but when he glanced up he saw Ned standing there awkwardly with two backpacks on each shoulder, Peter instantly felt regret not searching him out sooner,

"Ah.. You should've just left it.." Peter said quietly, as Ned sat his bag down beside his table,

"No dude, it's cool. I've been looking for you ya know." Ned said awkwardly, glancing to the door then as class was a minute away from starting and Harry wasn't here to claim the seat besides Peter,

"..S..rry.." Peter mumbled as he laid his head back down in his arms,

"Flash is looking for you too.." Ned said as he slowly sat down besides Peter, watching him to make sure it was okay as the bell rung,

Peter didn't answer but glanced to Ned who had sat beside him and glanced to the door, silently wondering where Harry was, no offense to Ned whatsoever.. Before looking towards where Gwen usually sat, which was once again.. Empty.

"Good morning class! Let's take roll today sha'll we?"

The teacher started on roll call but paused mid flow, "-Oh, seems we had an unexpected class change for Harry Osborn, do you know why that is Peter?" The teacher looked at him but Peter was equally just as surprised as she,

A class change in the middle of the semester? Was it Mr. Osborn's choice?

"I-I don't know.. Sorry.."

The teacher shrugged and continued on roll, before starting to introduce them to their projects.

"Okay class, I'm going to assign you into groups, so be quiet while I fix my list here-"

Peter had laid his head back down, not even bothering to take back out his notebook, as he refused to stress over projects, he was tired, and wanted to sleep-

"Peter Parker and Ned Leeds!"

Ned quickly shook Peter's shoulder excitedly, "Dude we're partners!"

Peter's lip twitched as he smiled a bit at how excited he was as he briefly acknowledged it, glad this time he wouldn't be doing all the work himself then as he usually had done with Harry as the teacher went on to other groups,

"So.. You want to come to my house? You can bring that Deathstar you told me about." Peter raised his head, knowing he couldn't steer Ned off, who was trying to get his attention,

Ned froze, his eyes wide as he seemed shocked by the offer, "Y-Your house..? Harry Osborn's house?"

Peter gave him a weird look as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes, "Uh.. Yeah, where I live.. Something wrong?"

Ned shook his head, "No.. It's just- Wow.."

Peter smiled a bit, "So this Weekend, yeah? You could stay for dinner, and we could take a break to work on that Death Star.. At Least before Luke finds out what we're doing against the Rebel cause."

Ned' grinned, "I'm more worried about what General Leia would do honestly, but uhm- that sounds great! I- uh.. Have to ask my mum first, but definitely."

Peter nodded, though his eyes looked down, wondering what that was like to have a mother as he sighed, taking out a piece of paper as he wrote down his address and cell phone number to slide to Ned,

"Here, incase she says yes, and my number incase she wants to call or you want to talk or something.."

Ned quickly looked over the paper as he nodded, still seeming halfway into shock,

"Oh.. and I .. sometimes don't answer.. So sorry about that." Peter apologized, as it wasn't like he was use to texting, and he spent a lot of time as Spider Man, so he would probably most likely be on the field if he didn't answer Ned.

* * *

 _ **A/N Chapter eight is here!**_

 _ **I've already gotten started on nine, so I'll try to update again today if I can, not much else to do anyways. Says no college student ever!**_

 _ **Anyway I got some great responses from you guys which MAKEMESOHAPPY! And you guys have such great ideas which I'll definitely be using!**_

 _ **Who was it that wanted Deadpool to sing Hakuna Matata xD Definitely going to love that next chapter, I need more humor like that since I try too hard to be funny. I also loved the idea of Spiderman saving an avenger, but I was already planned that in the near future so don't worry xD But OoOo, it makes me think, if not Spiderman, what if PETER, as Peter himself saves an avenger? He's going to get more mixed into their lives soon enough, and next chapter is going to unfold a lot of that.**_

 _ **Okay enough of my blabber. I appreciate all your feedbacks, and I hope to hear more from you guys!**_


	9. The Great Dane

Chapter 9: Great Dane

* * *

Peter never thought Harry would shut him out like he was doing, they always faced Osborn together, and now things have changed dramatically ever since that talk. Harry wouldn't speak to him in the car, and shut his door in his face once they got home, he hardly even looked him in the eye!

He couldn't figure out what to do, or if this was all his fault. He looked out over the city below in his Spiderman persona, his legs dangling over the edge where he sat as he held hardly the motivation tonight. He knew people all over New York needed him, but he knew Gwen might even need him more, and Harry needed his father. Why did it all seem better for Peter Parker to just disappear? Especially when the people didn't need Peter, they needed Spiderman.

He however didn't notice the figure coming up beside him, a leg coming up to the edge where he was as someone looked out over the edge beside him, "Spidey.. You seem out of character tonight."

Startled, Peter's head snapped to the masked merc who had come up beside him, "What are you doing here?"

"Just the the amazing neighborhood mercenary looking for some trouble." The merc chuckled, peering out over the streets,

"No.. I meant how did you get up _here?_ "

"I saw you up here, so I climbed the fire shoot." Deadpool shrugged, as he always kept a constant eye out for Spiderman which unnerved Peter who wasn't use to how Wade flaunted over him and who fell silent as he didn't know if he felt like going out with Deadpool right then.

"Listen Spidey, if this is about what 'Devil decided, it's because your still so new to this sort've thing you know."

"But I'm capable! I've done greater things on my own!"

Deadpool raised his hands in defense, grinning under his mask, "He's just too blind to see that, but I. Know your capable of it."

Peter frowned as he looked to the merc, wondering what he was thinking.

"Let's go, just you and me, we'll follow where Daredevil has scouted out Dane, and take him out ourselves, we'll prove it to him ourselves."

Peter wasn't too surprised at the idea, it's not like Deadpool listened to Daredevil really, if at all. But times like these he' really admired when Deadpool took his side. "You mean that?"

"Of course! I'll always be on your side!" Deadpool quickly brought an arm about Spiderman's slender shoulders to hold to him, but unlike his usual death-gripping hugs this one was more playful, "You and me, it'll be a breeze! 'Devil won't _see_ it coming!"

The merc began to laugh as he gestured a hand in front of them, and Peter actually managed a small smile as he didn't fight his way from the merc's hold, "Literally.." Peter said quietly and sighed as he couldn't wipe the smile from his face then, "Yeah.. Let's do it!"

Instantly Deadpool was off of Peter and flailing his arms up as he jumped in place as Spiderman stood up on the ledge, "SPIDEYPOOL MISSION!"

What has Peter started?

"Are you sure the coordinates Daredevil gave you are accurate?" Though of course he hadn't shared them with him, seeing as he didn't want him along.

"Of course, we scoped that place out for days, all signs point to that building." Deadpool started taking out some earpieces from his belt strap, "But getting in is the fun part, who knows what sort of security that place has."

"Do they got any windows?"

"I'm sure, but I already got a plan! Wayyy better than Daredevil's!" Deadpool handed him the earpiece, for which Peter turned to slip into his ear under his mask and turned on as he tried to sync it to Deadpool's,

"I can't help but wonder if that's the truth.." Peter mumbled as he readied himself on the edge,

"Can I get a lift Spidey?"

"Definitely not,"

"Then get down, we'll go my way."

Spiderman looked confused, just as he looked down to see a taxi pulling up along the curb and raised a brow at Deadpool,

"A taxi, Deadpool?"

"You haven't met him!"

* * *

Spiderman could see how fitting it was for Deadpool to have his own Taxi driver, he really wouldn't expect a mercenary to be in the back of a cab and eyed the bag that took up most of the space in the backseat of the car,

"Er.. What's all this back here?"

"Mr. Pool makes me carry them around for him incase he ever forgets-" Dopinder explained,

"Yeah.. Need to rethink that actually.." Deadpool mumbled to himself,

Curiously Peter went to examine the bag,and unzipped it though was surprised by what he found, guns, tons of guns.

"DEADPOOL! Your not going to kill someone with these are you!''

"Wha- Spidey." Deadpool spun in his seat to see what Spiderman was looking at, "Awe ! You weren't suppose to see those!" Hhe flailed as he swatted the Spider's hands from the bag, "No touchies !"

"Why are you bringing all this ammunition!"

"Because we're breaking into a gangster joint! Of course they're going to be shooting at us first!"

"Deadpool I don't care who shoots who! You can't kill people!"

"Ughhh! !SPIDEYYY!" Deadpool kicked his legs at the dash and groaned deeply into his seat, "You'l thank me later!"

"For taking lives!?"

"Are you even wearing your seatbelts?" Dopinder joined in as Deadpool was twisting in his seat,

Peter hadn't agreed to that part, and he was quickly starting to question Deadpool's _plan_.

They stopped in an alley, probably a rough part of New York, a sketchy part Peter often swung past. Deadpool was the first to get out, followed by Spiderman who watched disapprovingly as the merc took out the bag of weapons.

"Where is this place ?" Spiderman asked looking around as he wanted to climb up onto one of these buildings to see but didn't want to leave behind Deadpool.

"A block over, relax, it's chill this time of night." Deadpool shrugged as he reloaded his pistol and started down the alley quickly followed by Peter,

As right infront of them was an old building, which seemed rather large and outdated, about six stories high,but looked to be in rather good condition.

"Right there," Deadpool pointed to the top floor, "It seems quiet but all our suspects always say this address."

"So Dane's in there.."

"What we believe." Deadpool shrugged, "Think you can scale that? Check the windows? Easy entry?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Going to go check to see if anyones home of course~"

Peter squinted at him, but knew Deadpool's antics and sighed as he went to scale the building to their right, atleast wanting a good sight of the structure so he wouldn't cause any alarms to go off, and went to leap towards the complex, knowing he could get close and try to stay quiet.

It seemed like noone was home from the outside, but the windows looked like something, a wall almost was covering them as Peter touched the glass, but knew that'd be a lot of noise if he broke it just to get in. And grimaced as he started to climb about the building, trying to keep an eye below as it bewildered him that noone was guarding this place outside, but knew that might cause signs of suspicion.

 _"Wade- Most of the windows are blocked, probably tight, I might need-"_

 _"Spiderman, abort, we're not doing this!"_

Spiderman nearly fell from the building at Daredevil's voice over the ear piece, " _Daredevil_!?" he nearly flailed as he quickly looked for any sight of the man,

" _I told you that you weren't to be made apart of this!"_

 _"You need me and you know it!"_

The line went silent for a moment as he started down to the back,

- _Knock knock bitches!_

Deadpool called into the microphone as the sounds of guns going off alerted Peter and grimaced,

" _Deadpool_! " Peter winced as they were going to get caught, if that didn't signal the police,

- _"Relax.. There's a window a few stories above you, it's not blocked."_

Peter heard Daredevil over the com and tried to relax as he figured Deadpool was trying to distract them and would start to climb, just like what Daredevil had said, there was a window that wasn't blocked, it had a sniper gun sticking out of it, and inside it showed a well furnished room.

Peter grimaced at the thought of all this being bought with _blood money_ and went to open the window as he carefully went to climb onto the ceiling, his eyes jumping over the room as he started for the door, using his webs to slowly creak it open as he heard people running through the building, and the sounds of computers and intercoms,

- _"Guys what the hell is this place.."_

Peter mumbled quietly as the inside it didn't seem like an old building at all, he didn't get a reply as quickly as he' wished

- _"I don't like this.. Peter what do you see."_

" _I'm not sure quiet yet.. I'm worried."_

Peter heard Deadpool downstairs, probably having a heyday as he caused havoc,

 _-"Hakuna Matata!"_

Peter froze, blinking in confusion ,

 _-"What?"_

 _-"Deadpool.."_

Spiderman and Daredevil said in unison,

- _"WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE!"_

Spiderman could _hear_ the man singing from down stairs as he screamed and shot, and heard Daredevil sigh over the mic,

 _-"HAKUNA MATATA!"_

Peter cracked a smile, not able to help a laugh that came from his lips at Deadpool antagonizing Daredevil,

 _-"AINT NO PASSING CRAZE!"_

Peter couldn't help but laugh, hopping down from the ceiling as Daredevil started to repeatedly scold Deadpool over the mic, just as two men in white lab suits came running into the room,

" _It means no worries! For the rest of your days!"_ Spiderman shot two webs instantly at their faces, forcing them together before trapping them to the wall,

 _-"SING IT SPIDEY!"_ Deadpool laughed over the mic,

 _-"Guys need do I remind you that we're attracting major attention!"_

 _-"Daredevil you aren't getting the point of the song!"_ Spiderman beamed out into the wall hallways, which stunned him as this place looked like a facility !

 _-"Excuse me?"_

 _-"Hakuna Matata!"_ Spiderman explained, suddenly in a good mood as he quickly looked around and started down one of the hallways,

 _-"What about it.."_

 _-"IT MEANS NO WORRIES!"_ Deadpool sang over the mic, causing Spiderman to laugh as he quickly leapt over to opposing henchmen, only to shoot a string to grab onto one of their ankles, knocking one over, as he used his web to trap the other, and went to disarm the man of his weapon but paused down at the henchmen in a lab coat,

" _Whoa whoa, hold up_." Peter said as he crouched down over the terrified man who wasn't able to reach for the gun that was kicked away from him. The man had a badge attached to his shirt, he read the name over it and furrowed his brows,

"What are people like you doing here _._." Spiderman trailed off,

" _Spiderman, what is it it?_ " Daredevil sighed over the mix trying to block out Deadpool's obnoxious singing,

" _These .. henchmen, are in labcoats, with nametags and everything legit. What are they doing here exactly?_ "

Spiderman stood, looking around and starting to the doors that the men had came from, as he paused, his eyes widening at what he found, as a large , and rather some sort of control room was, completely rivaling the interior of the rooms before, this one was filled with people on computers, there were large screens plastered all about the room.

He took a step inside, noone really bothering with his presence that confused him,

"Welcome Spiderman."

 _Whoa_.

Peter spun around as fast as he could, there, stood Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D himself.

"You're.." Peter was at a lost of words, he had seen the Director himself a few times, but never this close. He instantly took a subconscious step back,

" _Spiderman? What is it!?"_

"Yes Spiderman, I am Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D" Fury nodded as he held his hands behind his back, "I understand this is quite a surprise to you."

"I thought- We were looking for Dane.. Are you-?"

"Yes, that's me, 'Great Dane.'" The fury gave a sly grin, "I knew it would eventually lead you to _me_ , rather than me to you, which I understand is almost nearly impossible."

Peter turned to the doors, but found them stuck shut, as if they had been bolted closed, "What are you going to do? Put me into some sort of Vigilante prison?"

" _Spiderman!"_ Daredevil's voice called from the earpiece, as it was still on and Daredevil and Deadpool could hear everything Peter was saying.

"On the contrary, I've been meaning to get you to work for me."

Peter's eyes widened, a bit stunned at that as he turned around to look at the director as one of his workers, a woman in a suit came up beside Fury to hand him a file, before shooting Spiderman a sly grin.

"You mean- .. As an Avenger?"

"Sort of.. But not exactly." Fury sighed as he looked through the file's contents,

"What do you mean then."

"I want Spiderman, yes, but I need Parker too." Fury tried to put delicately as Peter' instantly felt dread,

"You.. know who I am..""

"No.. Not impossible, and very obvious I'm afraid." Fury smiled as he gestured Spiderman over, "Relax.. You're safe here." Fury sighed as he set down the file,

"I know more about you then you probably do Parker, we've monitored your whole life, mostly.. Thanks to your father."

"My father.. You knew Richard Parker?" Peter quickly started over to the table, fear going through him but his spidey sense wasn't going off, but it didn't stop his shaking as he felt like the Avengers might come running in at any moment.

"He and Mary were my agents, Peter." Fury went to slide the file towards him which he quickly took, his eyes going over it as he caught his last name on the slip and opened it up as he was greeted with reports and pictures that were collected over many years undoubtedly,

"My Parents.. I don't understand.."

"We have much to discuss."

 _-"SPIDERMAN!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N Chapter 9! Great Dane revealed!**_

 _ **Hehe, Director Fury's spirit animal.**_

 _ **What did you think of this chapter? Was it a surprise to any of you that Richard and Mary worked for S.H.I.E.L.D?More will be explained, and some things Fury is hiding next chapter, but it's starting to show where the plot is going I hope.**_

 ** _I just want to remind you, Peter is only sixteen now, he really has no idea what he's doing, and this is all really knew to him still since he has only been Spiderman for a year now. He's still very much a kid, who shouldn't be dealing with this sort of stress, and Daredevil knows that, he's just trying to help :)_**

 ** _Any ideas? Comments? Please Review, it's how I know I'm doing something good!_**


	10. The Family Business

**How did we get to Chapter 10?**

* * *

Daredevil was _running_ , racing down hall after hall, he knew this had been a trap since the beginning, but of course Deadpool would go behind his back, and Peter was just desperate enough to prove something.

" _You're..-"_

" _Spiderman? What is it!?"_ Daredevil called into his mic just as he heard Peter, he sounded confused, but he could faintly hear someone else speaking,

" _Daredevil! Wait for me!"_ Deadpool had stopped singing after realizing the situation and was trying to catch up to him, "You are literally a blind child running aimlessly through a toy store! Let me lead!"

 _"I thought- We were looking for Dane.. Are you-?"_

Daredevil didn't have time for Wade right now, in fact it was his fault they were in this situation with people chasing them through the building,

 _"What are you going to do? Put me into some sort of Vigilante prison?"_

For fucks sake Kid answer your mic _! "Spiderman!"_

"DEVIL, SERIOUSLY!" Deadpool called as he came up to match Daredevil's pace, breathing heavy with his bag on his back and guns hanging out of it,

 _"You mean- .. As an Avenger?"_

Both Deadpool and Daredevil's eyes widened, _were the Avenger's here? Was this their trap to capture them all at once?_

"Shit.." Daredevil cursed, "We got to find Spiderman! If the Avenger's are here then it's going to be hell!"

Deadpool didn't even make a side comment at the obvious pun but he let it slide as men in black padded armor came running about the corner with guns and shields, "HAND'S UP! We'll fire!" The captain threatened as they were obviously meant to block their paths as both vigilante's slid to a stop,

"Devil, dude..-"

"What? What is it?" Daredevil readied his weapon, trying to figure how they'd get out of this one without running,

"Their tags! These are totally S.H.I.E.L.D's men-in-black!" Deadpool was already readying his stance, taking a step infront of Daredevil,

"S.H.I.E.L.D? Are you certain?!" Daredevil gaped, taking his assumption had been correct as he took a step away, infuriated then as he tried to think of a possible escape route,

"Uh, I'm not the blind one!"

 _-"My Parents.. I don't understand.."_

" _SPIDERMAN!"_ Daredevil called helplessly,

"Lay your weapons down!" The armed men called as they inched closer,

"Okay-Okay! I will! Just let me.." Deadpool trailed off as he went to set his bag down, only to take the chance to pull out a grenade, just as Daredevil was able to pick up on the distinctive sound of the clip being pulled, Deadpool had already thrown it,

"You idiot!"

"No time!" Deadpool tackled Daredevil just as the grenade went off, cries of the alarmed guards echoing the air and the ceiling over them broke into pieces and fell , remains of the walls breaking into rubble ,

Thankfully Deadpool had taken most of the damage by shielding Daredevil as they had slid further down the hall, but Deadpool quickly got to his feet, trying to help Daredevil up so they could continue to run,

"WOOOOO I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO USE ONE OF THOSE!"

"What have you done! We need to go back for Pe- _Spiderman_!"

"We can't go that way now!"

"No kidding, Deadpool!'

"Come on! We'll follow my Spidey-Instincts!"

"Your-..What!?"

"Spidey-Instincts! You know how Spidey has his _Spidey-Sense_? I got this Spidey-Tracking thing in my head, my Spidey-Instincts!"

"Oh great.." Daredevil mumbled under his breath,

* * *

"I need Spiderman to be an Avenger's ally, someone we can call on.. So basically part-time, but not official if that makes it any better."

"Uh.. Not official.. So not considered as an Avenger?'

"Correct. It's not a bad gig is it?"

"It does if it means fighting for them while their stabbing me in the back!"

"They run under my orders, and we don't need you harmed."

"I don't like this.. That's a lot of trust you need me to put into you"

"And trust I'll need to put into you."

"What else ..?"

" I need _you_ , but as my agent."

"Wait-.. Me?" Peter gestured to his chest,

"Yes. Peter Parker, as my agent."

"W-Why Peter Parker?" Noone needed Peter, never how they would need Spiderman, he was replaceable, he didn't stand out like Spiderman did, and currently, Peter himself held no real purpose, Spiderman was everything he had.

"Peter, you have more power than Spiderman will ever have."

Peter's eyes widened, wondering what that meant as he found himself frozen on the spot,

"I need your face, your ears, your eyes, your brain.." Fury gestured to his head, "In the one place where I cannot reach, the one place only you could get me into."

"Where..?"

"Oscorp. I need you ontop of Oscorp."

"You want me to go against Osborn?" Peter gaped, "I-I can't do that!"

"Yes you can. Your parent's did so for years, and you can too."

Suddenly Peter had a realization as his eyes scanned over the file in his hands, the files that were restricted at Oscorp, "You-.. That's why I couldn't access the rest- It's all right here!"

"It does not surprise me that you were able to get into them aswell, but no.. Not anymore.. I own that information."

'But why- Why were they working for Osborn?"

"Because they knew the things that would be going on in that lab, they wanted to put a stop to it, and they agreed to help me, as I hope you will agree to do also."

"But I'm not even allowed into Oscorp anymore.. What would I be doing?"

"You live right under Osborn's roof! You'll figure it out!" Fury said exasperatedly as he rubbed his temples before they heard an explosion go off from somewhere down stairs,

"Why is there explosives going off in my building!" Fury looked to the people who were looking at the monitors as they were all wondering the same thing, meanwhile Peter winced,

"Deadpool-! Daredevil, whats going on!" He called into the mic as he turned away from Fury,

 _-"Spidey!"_

 _-"Spiderman! Where are you right now?!"_

Both Deadpool and Daredevil said in unison, "I'm uh- Give me a moment." Peter looked back to Director Fury,

"Well? What's your answer, _Peter_?"

Peter had so many questions, about his parents, about Oscorp, and about Avengers, but he felt like he couldn't risk his identity getting out, and somehow S.H.I.E.L.D knew who he was, "Aslong as you tell me how you figured me out, and answer all my questions! Then we got a deal!" Peter ran back over to the doors, holding the file in hand, he wasn't going to be giving it back Fury realized,

"Of course. We'll be in touch." Fury raised his hand, signaling for the doors to open as Peter ran out of the room, just as his assistant came back over to him,

"You're letting him leave?"

"Yes."

'Why didn't you tell him?"

"The boy's not ready yet.. And neither is he."

* * *

"Guys! Let's get out of here!" Peter yelled into his mic as he ran out of the room, looking for the nearest escape,

 _-"Excuse me! But where are you!"_

"I'm upstairs, Dane's not here!"

" _We kinda got that with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents running all around here..!"_

"I know! They got here first!" Peter started down to the lower levels where there could be windows, as he heard people scattering about, but thankfully was managing to avoid them as he made his escape out the first window he came upon, quickly crawling out and leaping down to the concrete below, "I'm out!"

He quickly shot a web and went to fling himself onto another building, planning to make distance between him and that place,

 _-"Spiderman! Wait for us there, we're out!"_

Sadly he couldn't do that. He knew they wanted to ask questions, but even if S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't after him they would definitely take the chance to get Daredevil and Deadpool, so it was best not to stick around too long, nor did he think he _could_ answer their questions.

Not yet anyway. But he also really needed to get home, which was two hours away at this pace.

He was really starting to miss Dopinder now.

* * *

"-Did he just?" Daredevil gawked as he and Deadpool came running out of the building only to see Spiderman run off,

"SPIDEY, NO! COME BACK FOR ME!" Deadpool went to try and race off, but was grabbed by Daredevil before he could've escaped, and started to flail.

"Deadpool please." Daredevil sighed as he tugged the man with him to get away from the building,

"DEVIL! This is unfair!"

"Shut it!" Daredevil hissed as they too were forced to get out of the area, "We need to talk, we don't have time for this."

"NO, I HATE OUR TALKS!" Deadpool was shoved into an alley, and quickly raised his hands in defense to try and avoid that stick of Daredevil's,

"I know what you heard, and you need to forget all about it."

"What do you mean? I pick up on a lot of things, I'm not deaf you know. I could've been maybe from that explosive.. Hey your welcome for that by the way."

"That's not what I meant.. But hopefully this means you're listening to me for once." Or atleast Deadpool's brain had somehow skipped over the name,

"I always listen to you! Just.. I always take the deep meaning of things. _'Deadpool, don't bring Spiderman to Plattsburgh for a haul,_ ' or ' _Deadpool, don't take Spiderman for a getaway to Niagara Falls, he'll never love you.'_ or even, _'Deadpool, do not take Spiderman and go after Dane, it's an obvious trap and it could be dangerous!_ ' They all have different meanings to them!"

Oh my god how Daredevil's head was hurting, "No, there is no meaning to them, it's as it is!"

"Well if we want to make this work I should atleast get half custody, meaning half the decision making!"

"Custody over what!"

"Spiderman! You know, we're like his superhero bird parents, we've taken him under our wing and now we're raising our little Spider-Hybrid-bird."

"How do you come up with these things, I certainly am glad I don't live in that head of yours.."

"And I'm glad not to be a lawyer!"

"Deadpool, trust me, we're all glad you're not a lawyer.."

Daredevil went to start to leave, but briefly turned back, "And yes, Spiderman will never love you, leave him alone." Seriously the merc had no idea the laws he was breaking for even playing around like that.

"I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM. He has no choice but to love me! He has my eyes!"

* * *

 _ **A/N This week has been so tiring, I'll try to update soon but I've procrastinated homework long enough now!**_

 _ **Do you like how I write Deadpool and Daredevil? How about the other characters? Anything you'd like to be improved? Some ideas maybe?~**_

 _ **Please Review!**_


	11. Friends and Foes

**I am so sorry for the long hiatus, and I can't say for sure it is over yet. College is very demanding and thankfully the semester is almost over for Summer break and there will be a lot of updates coming, I promise this time so keep your head up and keep believing in me!**

* * *

Thankfully no one was waiting for Peter when he came crawling into his bedroom window at five in the morning, and he had been able to fall into bed after stripping off his suit. The file that he had been holding onto safely hidden away under his mattress, where he was sure no one would find it and had gotten to sleep in finally thankfully for it being Saturday, nor did he bother to get up for breakfast either because he was so tired. But he had been woken by his phone going off around noon, that caused him to practically jump and tumble out of bed scurrying for his pants on the floor to fish out his old phone that he had practically programmed himself.

"Y-Yes! Hello-Gwen? Is that you?"

Honestly, what was Peter expecting? But after a dream like that.. That seemed so real-

" _Yes, hello Mister Parker, I hope I'm not disturbing you, sleeping beauty."_

Peter quickly turned red realizing he was still half asleep, and now on the phone with _the_ Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, "I'm so sorry Director Fury! I got home super late and-"

" _Parker, I don't care. I need a yes or no from you because I got your first gig as Spiderman."_

It finally dawned on Peter the events that took place last night, "Oh, uhm.." Could he really deny this? It almost felt he hadn't much choice. Fury knew who he was, and although he didn't say so, if he declined Fury had all the power in the world to drag him into S.H.I.E.L.D himself and or just tell the world who Spiderman really was. His identity was at stake.

"Y-Yeah, can we still talk about things though, I still have a lot of questions I need to have answered."

" _So it's a yes? Good, I'm sending you an address now, Spiderman."_

Before he could say anything Fury had already hung up on him, it took him a few moments to really realize what that meant. Quickly he set down his phone to start slipping back on the tight spandex suit he had hidden under his bed and then a long sleeve t-shirt while jumping about with his pants just as his phone buzzed twice, as he quickly picked it up, seeing a message from Fury with an address and two missed messages from Ned.

" _ **Hey, Peter! My mom said that Dinner was cool,**_

 _ **-So we can work on our project."**_

Peter cursed as he situated his pants and quickly wrote a reply,

" **That's great, dinner's at seven."**

He didn't wait for a reply but got his backpack and his things together as he started out of his room,

"Hey! I got a friend coming over to work on a project later, he'll be staying for dinner!"

He got a nod from the butler and started out the door.

* * *

 _ **-"Tony man we're having problems!"**_

 _ **-"I can see that!"**_

Tony quickly shot over the street where the Shocker was currently going toe in toe with Steve and Nat, he was about to start shooting until his suit was hit with a double-edged shot of electricity that caused his suit to start flashing red, emergency signals going off.

"Shit! Jarvis!"

" _My apologies sir- Rebooting ."_

But it wasn't fast enough, Tony was already falling and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Guys! I got problems! Biig _falling problems here!"_

-" **TONY!** "

Suddenly he wasn't falling anymore, but he was caught by something that had grabbed the back of his suit, and suddenly he was dangling the side of a building,

"Oh, what the-" Tony tried to turn his head, his eyes wide as they stared at the streets below as a familiar vigilante in red and blue was above him standing diagonal on the building's glass,

"Hey, I caught an Iron Man!"

"Hey! Kid! I'm actually happy to see you today!" though found it outstanding how Spiderman was able to hold him, especially since his suit was rather heavy, especially at dead weight. That was considering the thin string of web holding him, he was literally dangling on a string here!

Down below he saw Steve and Nat still fighting the Shocker,

 _ **-"Hey Tony, is that Spiderman I see?"**_ Tony heard Clint speak over the comm,

 _ **-"Yeah, you wouldn't believ-"**_ Tony cut off as he felt his rocket boosters kicking back on as his suit rebooted, out of his control he was shot forward, taking the poor Spiderman who was holding onto his web for dear life,

"Jarvis! I need control! I need control now!" Tony yelled just as Spiderman released his web, hitting the top of a car and rolling onto the pavement, just to come jumping to his feet to see Tony barely miss flying into the building, and shoot up into the sky.

Oh, thank god.

Quickly Spiderman was taking a look at things, he hadn't seen a lot of the Shocker before it was very obvious he emitted some sort of electricity from those gauntlets. He ran forward knowing he had to help the best way he could as his web grabbed onto one of the raised gauntlets that were powering up with electricity, and up Spiderman went trying to bind the electric man's hands together,

"You _fool_!" Shocker screamed, raising his joined fists as the webs didn't stop him from releasing an electrical pulse once he struck the pavement, causing it to burst up from the landing as cars about them all started to set off alarms from the jolt.

Thankfully Spiderman had avoided it being above ground dangling from the light post, but Captain America and Black Widow hadn't been so lucky as both Avengers had collapsed.

"I'm constantly charging electricity! You can't shut off my circuits!" The Shocker aimed for Black Widow, his gauntlets raised as he conducted another shot of electricity,

"Shocker don't do this!" Captain America cried from where he was, already readying his shield as Natasha tried to pick herself up from the pavement but she wasn't a super soldier like Captain America and Spiderman knew the captain would be too late. Quickly he was moving, he shot up onto a building behind them, running over the glass as he aimed over Widow's head and came swinging down with all his might just as Shocker let out his electric wave and swooped up Black Widow up by the belt about her waist while shooting forward just as his spidey sense hit him and an agonizing wave of pain came over his back feeling like he had been whipped as he and Widow came falling and rolling onto the Sidewalk.

Spiderman screamed, his back had been hit by the electricity and it quickly had sent a burn throughout his body. Black Widow who had fallen on top of him was already on her knees trying to access the damage as she had a nasty scrape over her forehead, her hands holding his side to keep him off his back,

"You saved me-.. "

Spiderman tried to look at the woman but his eyes jumped to Shocker who had turned his attention towards them, "Just.. Looking out for the neighborhood." He laughed dryly, trying to raise up but the woman is trying to hold him down,

" _ **Incoming you guys!"**_ Spiderman's head shot to Widow's comm as he heard Tony's voice come in, just as Iron Man came swooping down attacking the ground before Shocker with a pair of rockets, the surge of electricity the man had been gathering blasting up in his own face as he went flying backward and smashing into a car a few couple feet behind him followed by Iron Man who tried to pin the villian down, but a large voltage of electricity had shot over Tony's suit, his rocket boosters acting up again as the Shocker started to push back to where Tony was almost on his knees trying to fight against the electricity damaging the internal combustion of his suit , but his eyes landed on the powering up gauntlets and paled considerably, _**"..Guys..!"**_ He grunted out over the com as Captain Rodgers came racing over to them, his shield out as Tony kept a tight grip on the Shocker's wrists, leaving the villain helpless as the Captain's shield struck him square in the face, knocking him right out and off his feet.

A loud cheer came over the mic as Clint came running into view with his arm waving about, and his other hand holding his bow, "Finally..!" he cheered, as Tony fell back onto his butt, the face of his suit flipping up as he panted, the alarm signals still going off in his suit as he cursed,

"He did a number on my suit.."

"Thankfully you have that armor to protect you." Captain Rodger's said as he came into view, holding his hand out to Tony with that same smile of his as Tony's cheeks almost turned a tint more pink as he took the Captain's hand that pulled him up, "It beats spandex for sure, right 'Cap?" noting the large gash over the Cap's bottom lip and the burns that had stretched over the man's suit, and it was Steve's turn to blush, but his eyes jumped over Tony to look to where Nat was with Spiderman, "Yeah.." and his hand patted Tony's shoulder as he quickly started towards them.

"I'm fine,- I'm fine-!" Spiderman swatted at the woman's hands, having raised up to his knees,

"Your not." The woman said sternly as her eyes went over the exposed burnt skin of his back,

"Trust me, I will be." As he hoped she didn't feel she owed him or anything and nearly doubled over in his step as Captain America appeared before him,

"You took a hit for our team today." The man said exasperatedly as if still shocked Spiderman would even come to their aid after all the times they've been sent after him,

"Aha, not for you. Not exactly.."

"I'd say you did a good job." Tony spoke up, still in his suit as he stepped up behind Captain America, "What do you say we get that patched up back at the tower?" Earning himself a look from Black Widow and Rodgers,

Spiderman put his hands up in defense, "You just don't give up, do you? Thanks but no thanks!" as his web shot out over their heads slinging him up into the skies,

Clint quickly took out an arrow to aim after the Spiderman but was stopped by Captain Rodger's, "Don't, let him go." As it was on his order, they owed him this time.

* * *

Peter had really done it this time;

He knew his healing factor would kick in but he really felt he needed a cold shower, so he didn't bother to peel off his suit, not with these burns as he web slinged all the way home. Still dreadfully aware of his curfew and climbed up to his window, his hand sticking to the glass as he perched the window open, and went to reach in to climb onto the ceiling to be as stealthy as possible.

The last thing he needed was Spiderman being caught in his room.

He gently bent to hang on one arm with his feet dangling before leaping down onto the floor, hardly making a sound as he stared hard at his bedroom door as if Mr. Osborn would come marching in any minute and took a cautious a step back before he froze, feeling like there were eyes on him as he spun around across the room to where a gaping Ned was sitting on the floor in front of his bed with his backpack and a giant Lego Death Star box sitting in his lap,

" _S-Spiderman._.!?"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Just like before, any suggestions? Comments? Anyone remember who the Shocker is? I'd love to hear some feedback after all this time!**_


	12. Dinner With the Osborns

Tony had been working diligently in his lab since they got off the streets after S.H.I.E.L.D had brought Shocker into custody and was working on his damaged circuits of his suit, unaware of Steve watching him from afar who was also holding two mugs of hot chocolate,

Steve wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, he always found Tony to be so mesmerizing the way he got so into what he was doing, it was something he really admired about Tony. He was so much like Howard, yet.. Better than the man he knew would ever be all at once. Yet he saw Tony beat himself up over such little things,he was too hard on himself.

"What is it?"

Steve jumped as his face turned red when Tony's voice broke his thoughts and caught the man staring at him in front of his suit, "You've been staring."

"Oh..- Sorry I-..Didn't think I should disturb you." Rodger's smiled as he started over to Tony to offer him one of the mugs of now cold chocolate, "Take a load off?"

Tony smiled a bit and took the mug, first assuming it's coffee as he went to take a sip and almost gagged, "Oh-What is this..?!"

Steve's eyes widened, "Hot chocolate, what did you think?"

" _Hot_ chocolate?" Tony made a face and Steve went to take a sip of his own drink only to realize their drinks had gone cold, as Tony set down the mug disappointedly,

"Thanks for the uh- Cold chocolate." making the Captain's ears go pink as he set his mug down beside Tony's,

"How's the suit..?"

"It's fine." Tony quickly replied as he pressed a few buttons on his control panel, the suit raising up with the table, "Nothing that can't be fixed."

"Well, that's good.." Steve's brows fixed together, looking at Tony as he had seen the man get like this before. "Something bothering you?"

"Again, nothing that a few shots of scotch and some tequila can't fix for me." Tony dryly joked, moving over to his computer chair,

"Tony-" Steve sighed, quickly following as he hated every time the man got into the alcohol cabinet,

"It just doesn't make sense for him to be there..!"

This at first stunned Steve as his brows shot up, "Who..?-"

"Spiderman..!" As he quickly brought up a few pics taken from the street earlier that day, "It doesn't make sense, why did he come to help us?"

"You think he has some kind of motive for saving you and taking a hit for Natasha?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Tony muttered, going through the pictures he had on screen before Steve caught a certain photo in particular and his hand shot out over Tony's over the monitor before he could take it off the screen as it looked like a clipping from a newspaper, of the Osborn kid from the dinner,

"Is that… Er..-Peter Osborn?"

Tony fell silent, his hand gradually withdrawing from Steve's grip as it shakingly came over his face,

"Tony?.." Steve looked down at the man who had suddenly gone pale, wondering why he had been looking at this picture,

"I-... I just find it funny is all."

"Tony.. That Peter-It isn't _him_.."

"I know that..!" Tony shot up from his seat just as Steve tried to reach for the man and turned away, "It-.. Can't be.. I know that." the man's voice broke as his hand rubbed over his eyes, remembering how fast the water had taken the car under with the current that night, how quickly his child would've been ripped apart and dragged under.

"It can't be.. But I'd .. like to think he would've been so much like him."

Steve's eyes fell before looking back to the photograph, "He looks like a bright young man.."

Tony laughed a bit as he looked back at the screen, "Very smart, his grades.. Are outstanding; Goes to one of the top schools and Osborn has probably had him set up with tutors and college advisors since he was six." He moved over to the monitor, "He's a great kid.." He trailed off, "He's just not.. My kid."

Steve gave him a troubled look but didn't interrupt Tony, "I did a small background check on him, he's.. Richard Parker's son; funny, I met him a few times I think. A talented scientist and one that was close to Norman Osborn even before the Osborn industry even picked up." though that wasn't what was funny about that to Tony,

"I'll go heat up our drinks.." Steve said quietly, placing a hand on Tony's back, his shoulders having fallen, as he wondered how much losing a child had broken Tony as he went to take up the mugs again before stepping out of the lab, just as Tony pulled up an old picture on the monitor from the old days, there was a woman pictured, she had bright eyes and dark brown hair with a bright smile. Richard Parker had his arm around her as they gazed into the camera, and on the other side of him was a slightly younger Tony, and Norman Osborn.

It just didn't make sense, what happened to Richard and Mary, sure it had been _years_ since he had seen them but there was always something Osborn had playing behind the scenes; Tony would just have to see if it was worth digging into the past to get into.

* * *

" _S-Spiderman_..!?"

Peter froze, his eyes jumping down over himself in his suit as Ned had shot up to his feet holding the Lego box in his arms, "I-It's you…! I see you on T.V.! W-What are you doing- Here..?"

Suddenly Peter realized how long he was standing there and he grimaced, "Oh- Uh is … Peter-..dawg.. Home?" He said in a more New-York accent, quickly going to place a hand on his hip slyly to ignore the pain in his back,

"You know Peter?!"

Er… _Shit._

"Ah! N-No, not really- he uh.."

Suddenly a knock came from the door, startling Peter as his eyes went wide as saucers as they flew to the door, "Mr. Leeds, is Peter home yet..?" Norman's voice came from behind the door making Peter's blood go cold as he flailed, "Y-Yeah I'll be out in a minute..!" He called as he flew towards the bathroom, almost forgetting about Ned but wanted to slap himself in the face as he looked towards Ned with a finger to his mask as the teenager just gaped at him as the door shut,

"Peter?" Norman asked again as he stepped in the room, his eyes jumping to the bathroom door just as the water to the shower turned on, and made a face as he looked at Ned, "Is he really so unmannered to leave his company waiting for him all evening?" He grumbled, "Come down for dinner, Peter can join us later."

Ned's eyes flew from the bathroom door, wondering what just happened as he stared at Mr. Osborn, "B-But.." as it was Spiderman that was.. Taking a shower in Peter's bathroom, though he had been certain that had been Peter's voice and stayed frozen where he was before Norman cleared his throat, before going to unwillingly stand up to follow Mr. Osborn out in toe.

After the door shut Peter went to poke his head out, the mask peeled off his face which was covered in black smudges and a little blood from his nose as he let out a breath of relief, though knew he wasn't out of the clear yet, as there was no way he was getting out of this as _just_ Peter Parker-Osborn to Ned, and he knew Ned wasn't going to let this go but turned his head away as he shut the door and locked it, knowing first he had to get his suit off.

And boy thankfully he had a second suit stashed away, he looked into the bathroom mirror as he went to start to gently peel the spandex away from the burnt skin, letting out a gasp of pain as the wound was already trying to heal over remarkably well, though it didn't help that he hadn't of eaten anything today, and his body needed it or else it was hard to function and would kick the suit away as he stepped into the shower.

* * *

Peter had stepped out nearly thirty minutes later, wearing a heavy sweater and a good pair of blue jeans. Thankfully his back wasn't exposed, and he took almost a hand full of Tylenol to help with the pain.

"There he is." Norman called as Peter appeared into the dining room, Ned sitting a chair away from Norman, looking very scared but his eyes widened when Peter stepped into the room, looking as if he wanted to say something, but Peter just smiled at him as he went to take his seat on Norman's left, right across from Harry who refused to look at him,

"Sorry I wasn't feeling well at all today.." Peter quietly apologized as he looked to Ned, "We can finish after dinner right..?" as he noticed Ned was still staring at him.

"Er… Uh.."

"On our project."

"Y-Yea." Ned nodded, his eyes darting from Norman who just smiled at them before starting to eat, a second later Harry followed.

"Usually Peter doesn't have.. Company, I'm quite interested in your Mr. Leeds," Norman gazed over to Ned across the table, though Peter tried to play coy to what Norman was doing, just hoping it didn't scare Ned off.

"Oh- You can just call me Ned, Mr. Osborn."

"That's fine Mr. Leeds, I wouldn't want to assume this will be .. frequent." his eyes caught Peter's at that as Peter saw Ned visibly flinch,

"Assuming I can go to Ned's house? Since I can't be partners with Harry anymore I need someone to work with." Peter raised his head, looking to Ned to nudge him reassuringly,

"-Oh" Ned stuttered, his face having turned red,

"That's assuming you even need the extra help. If anything Harry was only slowing you down Peter, the less time you two spend together the less of a distraction he'll be on you."

"Well it's class participation points Mr. Osborn, it was easy with Harry as my partner since we live together, and he isn't a distraction." Peter looked over at Harry who was glaring at him fiercely then and felt an odd pain in his chest to have Harry look at him like that again,

"So you think I'm a distraction to _Peter_! Why is it you even care so much? It's not like he's your _son_!" Suddenly Harry was standing from his seat, "All you care about is _Peter's_ needs!"

Peter's eyes widened, he used to Harry's outbursts, and well aware of how.. Mr. Osborn treated him compared to his son, but this time Harry had stacked Peter against him too.

"Harry! Not. Now!" Norman's head shot up, a stern look gracing his features,

"Then when! Why is Peter so important!"

"If your going to act like a child then leave this table and march up to your room!" Norman shouted, deafening silence falling about the table despite Ned uncomfortably shifting in his chair before Harry let out a frustrated sound before looking at Peter,

"I hate you Parker.." he seethed, shoving at the table causing some of the glasses to fall over to which the butler came hurried over to tend to the mess as Harry quickly stepped out of the hall.

"So sorry about that Mr. Leeds, Harry likes attention like that," Norman muttered, fixing the napkin over his lap before he started to eat again, Peter's eyes having fixated themselves on his plate as he felt his stomach knot up, though again, this wasn't the first time Harry had said he hated him.

Harry was his brother, and he loved having a brother, but at the same time, he didn't blame his brother for hating him.

Peter in a sense was intruding on his home and his father.

All things Peter hadn't asked for, once maybe he had a father, he didn't want to throw that away despite what Norman had on his papers when he took him in.

He had to talk to Harry, he needed him right now.

He tore his eyes away from his plate, going to quickly stand up from his seat to dart after Harry, but Norman acted first,

"Peter don't you dare leave this table." Norman glared at him this time, making Peter falter as he longingly looked at the door where Harry had walked out of a few moments ago, "Sit, let Harry have his tantrum."

Peter's eyes dipped, but he knew better than to argue and he sunk into his seat beside Ned who was obviously deeply grateful, though Peter didn't say a word as he picked up his fork rather robotically and went to scarf down his plate since it would be the only way he'd get to leave the table. Though he was still rather hungry, though he needed a lot more than this to keep him going, he obviously wasn't going to get it tonight, so he would have to go without and just take what he was given like the first chance he could get to talk to Harry.

* * *

 _ **/AN.**_

 _ **Some family issues happening in the Osborn household and some more from Tony.**_

 _ **I'm going to start to press on Osborn's objective, and some more Osborn and Harry in the next chapter with also, [Thank you faith123 ] for reminding me about Richard and Mary, Peter hasn't forgotten the folder he got from Director Fury and he'll have time to finally dig through it and get some answers next chapter, you'll be surprised to where it's going to lead him next in his adventure!**_

 _ **Also some future things at the top of my head:**_

 _ **Deadpool heard Director Fury say 'Peter Parker' over their comm links, I wonder if he's going to get curious? Or maybe he gets a strange off-the-clock encounter with a strange scrawny kid in the streets?**_

 _ **Gwen Stacy might have found herself in trouble now having caught Osborn's attention, I bet she regrets coming in for the interview now.**_

 _ **Our boy Ned has been handed a lot in the past two chapters, though Norman doesn't seem too worried about him I wonder how he'll influence Peter as Spiderman? And I think we're going to get another Tony and Peter Osborn encounter here pretty soon so look up for that./**_

 _ **So now knowing a few things that are going through my head as of now, what is your opinions and ideas? And on another note I've hinted at some chemistry between Steve and Tony so far, but what about Peter? Who are your favorite ships? Spideypool is one of mine, but I don't necessarily have to incorporate that into the story because there's also Gwen Stacy, who I had fallen for in the Amazing Spiderman movies back in 2012, but it doesn't necessarily have to be Deadpool or Gwen, just [please not Ned, he's a bro, ya know?]**_


	13. Blood

_**Small note:**_

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 **I've started a poll to determine Peter's love interest! So far two people already said they really liked the idea of Gwen and Peter! and so do I ! But let's give it a chance since we have some time on our hands.**

* * *

Peter has always been awkward, he wasn't ever social like Harry and he usually hid his face from cameras. He never did have a lot of friends, and if anyone got too close they were easily intimated off by Osborn, who was just-... overprotective he figured.

He's had a lot of issues with kids at school, mainly kids who teased him. Flash was a good example, he and Harry had been going to school with Flash since they started attending Private School and believe it or not they use to be cool.

He wondered what happened to that friendship,

But all in all, he had no real… experience with kids his own age who wasn't Harry, and now he was in a big mess. Ned Leeds sat across the room, still looking at him as Peter sat on the edge of his bed; Ironic really that Ned from Chemistry had discovered his secret.

...

"Are-... Are you hurt..?" Ned's voice softly called from across the room, though Peter knew that wasn't what Ned really wanted to ask,

"-I'm.. _Fine_ , -No-.. _Not_ fine." Peter stuttered, quickly correcting himself as he shot up to his feet and ran his hands through his hair, "This wasn't supposed to happen..!" he cried between growing frantic breaths. If his secret got out what would happen to Spiderman? What would Peter Parker do? Nick Fury would be so pissed-and don't get him started on what Norman Osborn would do!

"Whoa- Hey, Pete' calm down!" Ned scrambled up, the amazement returning to his features,

"I can't calm down..!" he cried, pacing across the room and stumbling over his feet before he moved over to the wall to slump down against it,

"Dude! A-Are you panicking? Li-..Like an actual panic attack?" Ned was following him around the room and over to the wall, sticking to Peter's heels, "Like do you need a bag or something to breathe in?"

Peter brought his hands up to his ears, "St...Stop..! Just-"

"I-It's alright man! It's no big deal! You're-..You're-"

" _Spiderman_." Peter finished, tucking his head down against his knee,

"S-Spiderman." Ned echoed, "..So _cool_ …" and went to kneel in front of Peter, "That's.. Really, really _cool!_ You're _the_ Spiderman! The one who shoots webs through his wrist and flies through the city and-"

"I don't actually 'shoot' anything _out_ of my wrists.." Peter barked, using his fingers like quotation marks, "It doesn't work like that…" he grimaced,

"B-But the webs.. You once hung this robber upside down with his pants down two blocks from my house! I even got a picture before the police came!"

Peter groaned, rubbing his hands up over his face, he ..appreciated that Ned was at least a fan, he recognized what he did for the city but..

"Ned listen, buddy..-" Peter's hand shot up to grab Ned's arm, still breathing hard as he tried to resist how he was shaking, "You can't tell _anyone_. N-..No one knows, and no one was _supposed_ to know! It's.. Dangerous, it's not just fun and games it's ..real stuff, stuff that can potentially risk your life just knowing who I am." Peer explained, his eyes earnest but he was honestly terrified, how would Ned use his identity against him? Would anyone even believe him if he did try to spill?

Ned just stared at him dumbfoundedly, but a familiar look of fear crossed his eyes "N-No problem man… Who would I tell?"

Peter's eyes searched Ned's for any false sincerity, disbelief clouding his judgement, as he didn't believe Ned had any reason to keep his secret at all, but reluctantly he released Ned's arm and slumped against the wall with a wince,

"You're hurt aren't you?"

"What gives you that idea?.." Peter grunted, closing his eyes and thankful for the tylenol he took, "I'll be fine in a little bit."

Ned gave him a look but didn't pry him any further as it felt like they sat there for awhile, mainly for Peter to catch his breath. Not a single thought about their chemistry project in their mind as Ned suddenly got up and headed off across the room to grab the Lego Deathstar box he had left by his stuff, and brought it over to Peter who had peeked open his eyes speculatively, "W-We don't have to talk about- Spiderman stuff? I-I brought this?" He showed Peter the big box which still had the price tag on it and Peter _almost_ smiled,

"Okay.."

* * *

Nearly 3 hours later into the night they were surrounded by bitsy little pieces, both working diligently on their tasks, Peter having even forgotten about his back as it no longer bothered him and was entirely focusing in on what he was doing. A big part of his fascination with legos was that it kept his hands busy, and he could make pretty amazing things with just a tub of pieces and an imagination, he had submitted every model he designed to local conventions, all prizes he never bothered to pick up, mainly because Mr. Osborn scrunched his nose up at public events, especially conventions like comic-con.

"Do you like.. Know the Avengers?"

Peter blinked out from his thoughts,wbut didn't turn his eyes away from what he was working on, "I thought we weren't going to talk about Spiderman things?"

"I-I know but.."

Peter suddenly looked up, seeing what Ned was fidgetting with as he was met with Iron Man's mask held up over the other boy's face and Peter's eyes went wide as he quickly looked over to the desk wondering when Ned at moved, but of course he would have noticed it. In truth, it was stupid of him to leave that thing in plain sight, but whos to say he didn't just buy it from Gamestop? "It's complicated.."

"How did you get this then? It's the real deal right?"

It suddenly occured to Peter he really didn't know-.. How to talk about this stuff, would it be nice to..- Be able to share stories of his Spiderman adventures with someone? "I ripped it off his helmet,"

"You- _What?_ "

Peter smiled, the urge hard to resist, "They're so obsessed with taking me into S.H.I.E.L.D, they probably have more on me than I have of them so I thought I'd start collecting.. Was hoping to grab one of Hawkeye's arrows next time I saw him or maybe his bow."

Ned was gaping at him again, and the image was really starting to get disturbing to Peter, "What did you _do_?"

Peter blinked, "Huh?"

"The avenger's want to take you _in?_ and what's a S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Peter's smile suddenly faultered, "I don't know what I did, I'm a vigilante by trade I suppose- and… That's a lot of explaining…" Peter winced but raised his hands as he set down the pieces he was working on to gesture what he was referring to, "It's basically like a secret.. Government military force against terroism, and maintaining global security, also for maintaining super powered and .. gifted.. Individuals, the Avengers for example."

Ned made an 'o' like expression and nodded, "That's.."

" _Really, really cool?_ " Peter teased, Ned only nodded. "You can't tell anyone, remember?" Peter got another nod from Ned, but it still didn't bring him any ease.

Peter went to start working on the lego Deathstar again before Ned spoke up, "Do you lay eggs?"

...

"Whaa-? _**No**_..!"

* * *

Harry stood gazing out his window, rage still evident in his eyes as his father's words danced through his head.

How can someone neglect their own son? He hated living here, he hated living in Peter's shadow in the shadow of _his_ own home under his Father's monument. He had to bask in _Peter's_ accomplishments and watch how his father fed off it, how could he ever live up to Peter?

His bedroom door open seconds later, it had been a few hours since his father sent him to his room, but he didn't bother to turn around as footsteps approached him, "Go away… I'm not going to listen to you lecturing me." Harry muttered,

"You never listen anyways, why would I waste my time like that, Harry?" his father spoke up , stepping about the room, but still Harry wouldn't look at him, "We've been over this time and time again.. Why are you so _selfish_ …?"

…

"Peter is your brother, he has no one but us to take care of him- All these opportunities he's given is graciously offered to him by us. He needs us." Norman's voice echoed about the room, and Harry heard the closet door open up,

"He's not my brother." Harry muttered, and suddenly Norman fell silent.

"..No, he isn't." footsteps started toward him again, "He's not your brother but he is _my_ son!" Suddenly a hand grabbed Harry's arm and forced the younger Osborn around to look at him, "And he isn't going _anywhere_." Norman seethed, the man's blue eye's edging with bright emerald green which stunned Harry for a moment,

"Just like you, my _blood_ serve a purpose.. Peter will serve his to me." The Emerald in the man's eyes faded as quickly as it came, snapping Harry back to reality,

"Our.. purpose?"

"And soon.. He might even prove it to you." the smile on his father's face was wicked, he didn't recognize this man, and Harry suddenly forced his arm out of the man's grasp,

"W-Why're you acting like this.." he stumbled back, dodging his father's hands until he was backed up against the wall,

"Family secrets my boy, _family secrets_.. The greatest inheritance I can pass on to my son, lies already within you."

"What are you talking about..!"

"Soon it'll expose who you really are..

our _curse_."

Harry felt a chill run over his skin at the high pitched and crackled voice of someone- or _thing_ he didn't recognize, "F-Father.." Harry whispered hoarsely, but Norman suddenly stepped back, his head shaking and the bones popping in his neck and jaw as his dilated eyes refocused back on Harry, the wicked crazy demeanor the man had taken on right before melting away as a smirk edged at the edges of the older man's lips, but Norman didn't say anything else and he proceeded to turn away,

"You're not ready… But you'll know what I'm talking about.. - _Soon,_ my son."

Harry felt his knees give out as his fingers held to the wall behind him to keep him upright as his lungs demanded oxygen, his eyes still wide and staring fearfully after his father as that.. _Voice_ echoed through his head.

 _The Osborn Curse..?_

* * *

"So you don't have like- an army of spiders in the basement?"

"Why would you even think that..!"

"Can you communicate with spiders?"

"That's illogical-" Peter snickered, as much as he now feared Ned he was actually enjoying himself, he never got to find the time to actually enjoy the perks of his.. Mutation? And tried to work on the rest of the Death Star, as they were nearly finished-

" _Peter_ ,"

Peter's heart nearly burst out of his chest as Norman Osborn came stepping into his room,

"Peter, I think it's time for Mr. Leeds to head home now."

Ned quickly gave Peter a confused look, as if he had expected to stay over for the night, in fact it was probably a normal thing for Ned to do, because sure he probably had friends he stayed over with all the time, and while Peter had never really gone to a sleepover, the idea sounded a bit ..nice?

"Oh I'll take him down in a minute, we're almost done mr. Osborn."

"That certainly doesn't look like homework Peter..''

 _Shit_.

Peter's eyes looked over the Deathstar, realizing he had completely blown over their project, "Y-Yeah we finished awhile ago so we're just .. hanging out."

Norman gave him a look, clearly unhappy with the answer, "If your done then he should be getting home, it's rather late and his parents must be worried." suddenly a kind look came over Osborn's face making Peter worry as Norman turned his attentiont to Ned, "I'll get out driver to take you home so there wont be any problems, would that be alright?"

All eyes were on Ned who had turn red about the ears, "T-That's fine M-Mr. Osborn.." though to Peter he sounded disappointed, but Peter knew better to argue to Osborn, he didn't even let Harry invite anyone over for the night.

Norman nodded and gave Peter a stern look, "Finish up," and went to leave, and Peter quickly sent an apologetic look to Ned, "Sorry, it's a rule we have." he said so quietly so Norman wouldn't overhear him on his way out as he went to raise up, going to start picking up what little Lego pieces they still had scattered about and putting them back into their designated bags,

"T-That's fine man, you can always just text me you know."

Peter blinked, as if the thought dumbfounded him as he stared at Ned, "Er.. What for?"

"Incase.. You know, you want to hang out? Or just.. Talk?"

Peter considered this for a moment, a smile poking at his lips before he lowered his head shyly, "Y-..Yeah, sure." as he let the smile grow onto his face as he put the lego pieces back into the box and handed it to Ned, "I can carry this for you." He gestured to the Lego Deathstar, knowing it damn well wasn't going to fit in the box probably ever again and went to pick it up with ease as he was careful about the places where they weren't quite finished.. If he had been given just ten more minutes he could've probably done the rest himself but he had enjoyed time with Ned, despite how distracting it had been as usually he had noone to bother him whenever he was really trying to focus and went to guide Ned out down to the car that was waiting for him down front. He made sure Ned had a solid grip on the death star before he waved him off until Ned disappeared going out the gate.

Peter figured he could learn to put a little trust in people if anything Ned had reminded him of something he had forgotten while being thrashed by the Daily Bugle and S.H.I.E.L.D, what Spiderman did really affected this city, and even if the media and S.H.I.E.L.D found it hard to believe, the _people_ was all Peter cared about that were happy.

Peter marched back up to his room where he flipped open his laptop, taken out his flash drive and finally dug out the file he had under his mattress,

It was time to meet mom and dad.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Just like before, any suggestions? Comments? Hearing from you keeps me going!**_

 _ **So a lot about this chapter,**_

 _ **Really seeing some bonding with Ned and Peter, which is good because Peter has been in a bubble his whole life.**_

 _ **Another thing! The Osborn Curse! I took a bit from the Amazing Spiderman series back in 2012, but I have my own idea what to do with it that I'm really excited for! Think we might be seeing Green Goblin soon? ALSO, next chapter is going to be a lot of information overload as Peter finally dwells into what his parents**_ _ **really**_ _ **did while at Oscorp, and while working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter's going to get a lot of answers he just.. might not be ready to hear, and I can't wait to start on it with you guys!**_

 _ **How do you think it's going to go? What do you want to see/expect for next chapter?**_


End file.
